Sonic Supernatural High: Halloween Demons
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: Let's go back in time to two years before the AU. This is a story of Sonic and the others preparing for Halloween festivities, Shadow being his normal mean self and Silver desperately trying to get Blaze to go to the dance with him. But when three new transfer students arrive things will get hostile in the halls as Sonic faces a new threat: The Babylon Rogues!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Lol, I'm obsessed with this world. I love it so much, so you're probably going to see a lot of stories for it. So it's good if you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a wonderfully cloudy evening as students of Sonic Supernatural High made their way to school for the night's lessons. Some were eager to get there, and some were not. The new year had started a month ago and now it was October and Halloween was just around the corner and everyone was really excited for the events being held at the school to celebrate. The Student Council was hard at work putting up fun orange and black decorations all around the school.

"Hey Blaze can you hand me another banner?" Silver asked as he held up a piece of another banner and a roll of tape in his mouth. The zombie hedgehog held his hand out for the purple witch cat to give him another banner so he could tie them together to make the banner longer so it would reach across the hall.

"Here." The cat obliged and handed him another banner and he tied both banners together, making it longer. She then went back to taping up paper pumpkins and skeletons on the wall while her enchanted gloves put up posters for the Halloween dance that was coming up. The rest of the council was making sure all the food and other decorations were in order in the other hallways.

"Hey Blaze…" Silver suddenly asked his friend and fellow Student Council member.

"What is it Silver?" Blaze asked and turned around.

"Well I've been meaning to ask you—"

"SHADOW GET BACK HERE!" Knuckles' voice could be heard loudly echoing through the hallway. It was clear that the Junior vampire had done something, again. Blaze sighed and facepalmed. "Not again, he does this ALL the time!"

Shadow could be seen flying as a bat, laughing at his latest victim, down the hall past them. Knuckles, a Frankenstein monster was trying to run after the speedy bat as he was soaking wet and the bolts on his neck were sparking.

"He push you into the pool again?" Blaze asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"YES He did!" Knuckles answered her. He tried to dry himself off but he ended up shocking the cat.

"AHHH! MY FUR!" Blaze exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Blaze!" He apologized. "I promise I'll fix it, but right now I'm going to get that vampire!" He started running after Shadow again down the hall.

Blaze looked at her frizzed lilac fur and sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

"Blaze, the thing I wanted to ask you…" Silver started again, but the bell rang before he could finish his sentence.

Blaze hopped off the little step ladder and put on her enchanted gloves again. "Sorry Silver, I have to go to homeroom now. Can you ask me later, maybe at lunch?" She asked.

Silver sighed. "Yeah, I can wait…" He climbed back down the ladder and leaned it against the wall. "Bye Blaze."

"Bye Silver." The witch waved goodbye to the zombie and headed off to her homeroom. When she got there, she saw Shadow in hedgehog form getting a stern talking to by their homeroom teacher.

"If you can't stop this bullying then we are going to have to call your legal guardian. Do I make myself clear?" The teacher asked him.

Shadow's ears were down. "Yes Miss Hiss…" He mumbled.

Blaze quickly squeezed into the room and took her seat. When the teacher was done talking to Shadow she walked into the room and shut the door behind the vampire who slowly walked to his seat in the back of the classroom. There was a knock at the door just then.

"What is it?" The cobra walked to the door and opened it again to find a female ghost in the form of a wolf standing with a yellow envelope for the teacher.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but my teacher sent me over here to give this to you." She told the teacher.

Ms. Hiss took the envelope. "Thank you dear."

"You're welcome." The ghost started to float away and the snake closed the door. She walked to her desk and sat the envelope down on it.

"Okay everyone settle down, I know you're excited about the Halloween dance and festivities that's coming up at the end of the month but right now we have to call roll. Okay."

"Okay…"

The snake picked up her clipboard and began calling out names for the roll. While she was doing so a note got passed to Blaze. She opened it to read what was inside. It read:

"Who's taking you to the Halloween Dance, Blaze?

~Amy"

Blaze started to blush and quickly hid the note while the teacher was looking. When she wasn't looking anymore she scribbled something on the note and asked the person next to her quietly to pass it to Amy. When the pink vampire hedgehog got the note, she opened it back up to read:

"Amy! I don't know if anyone is going to ask me. You're gonna get us in trouble!"

Amy frowned at the note but crumpled it up when she thought the teacher saw it.

"Amy Rose! What is so important that you need to pass notes?" Ms. Hiss asked her. She held out her hand for the pink hedgehog to give the note to her and she did, reluctantly.

"It's odd that you two would be passing notes, you have cell phones with texting capabilities, but thankfully for your sake I'm not going to read it aloud. It's almost time for your first period, and all of you had better not be late. Class dismissed. Ms. Hiss threw the note in the garbage as Amy and Blaze walked out the door.

"So, who you think is going to take you to the dance Blaze?" Amy asked her cat friend.

Blaze looked at her and sighed. "I don't know if I'm even going to go."

"Smart choice cat." Shadow replied from behind them. "I wouldn't be caught with a stake in my heart at one of those dances."

"But Shadow." Amy replied back to him. "You're very handsome, and I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

"Pfft Yeah I do have a girlfriend, you just haven't seen her, and I've caught you looking at me longingly before. And sorry to say, but I'm taken."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Okay, who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you of all people, I know you start rumors, and you're a part of the school newspaper."

"Right, why are you following us anyway?"

"My first period class is Home Economics and it's this way." He answered.

"Well then, we'll get out of your way." Amy replied to him and they both split so Shadow could get through. The black and red hedgehog quickly went to his class and left the two girls alone.

"He's such a liar." Amy said once he was gone. "He doesn't have a girlfriend and he knows it."

"Just keep your eyes on Sonic, Amy, don't let his "Charm" fool you" Blaze replied. She switched her books from her right arm to her left arm.

"I won't, Sonic is the only one for me, but what about you? Shadow is quite the looker."

"Amy, I know if I'm going, it's not going to be with that trash bag."

"Aww you're mean~"

Amy playfully pushed her friend and separated from her to go to her evening math class.

* * *

Blaze went to her English class. She sat down at her desk next to Silver. The zombie noticed her.

"Blaze! Oh the thing I wanted to ask you was—"

 ** _BRRRRRIIINNNGGG_**

The bell rang, interrupting the zombie and a wave of students entered the classroom followed by the teacher. The teacher was a blonde werecat with blue eyes.

"Okay, it's time for English, take your seats. We have a lot of work to do."

"So, you pushed Knux into the pool?" Sonic asked when he and Shadow were in their evening gym class.

Shadow nodded and dribbled the basketball he was holding. "Yep."

"Shadow, why?" Sonic asked "He didn't do anything to you."

"Just felt like it, thought it would be funny, and it was." Shadow answered. He jumped to make a basket behind Sonic.

"Shadow, you're a dick to people."

"I know, and it's fun."

"How would you like it if I pushed you into a pool of Holy Water?"

"You wouldn't, you're not an asshole like I am." Shadow got the ball again and started traveling with it around the court.

"Hey! No traveling!" Sonic shouted at him.

"Face it Sonic, I'm top dog around here, nobody has the balls to stand up to me!" Shadow shouted back and ran up to him quickly. "Here." He pushed the ball into Sonic's arms. "I'm not playing anymore." He walked to the bleachers to quench his thirst with his water bottle filled with blood. He sat down and wiped the sweat off of his face.

Sonic rolled his eyes and put the basketball on the basketball rack. It was a good thing there was no one worse than him on campus.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that morning Sonic found Knuckles and Shadow just right about kill each other in the hallway.

"What's up with you pushing me into the pool this morning?!"

Shadow smirked and put his hands in his pockets. "I wanted to know what would happen if your bolts got wet. It was for science."

Knuckles clenched his fists. "Like Hell it was!" He pushed the vampire, sending him staggering back.

Shadow got the message. "Ok, so you wanna go, right now?!" His eyes started to glow red.

"Guys! No! Can we please not to this now?!" Sonic got in between the two and kept them from hurting each other.

"Sonic, get out of the way!" Knuckles shouted.

"No! You two need to chill! Shadow, you shouldn't have done that! Knuckles, you're not dead!"

Both of them looked at the werewolf.

"You're lucky Sonic was here to save your ass Knuckles, because I would have mopped the floor with you right clean." Shadow threatened and started to walk away.

"Are you running away?" Knuckles asked. "Wow."

"I'm not running away! I'm just letting you live!"

"Stop!" The blue werewolf repeated.

Knuckles growled and pushed Sonic away. "I could have handled that…" He started to walk away also.

Sonic sighed. "What am I going to do with them?"

"Sonic!" Amy's voice came ringing through the hallway. Sonic turned around so he wouldn't be spooked when she came up behind him.

"Sonic, I have something to ask you!" Amy asked as she walked toward him.

Sonic scratched his neck. "Uhh…What is it Amy?"

The pink vampire smiled and held up a flyer for the dance. "I just wanted to know if you're going to go to the dance this Halloween, and if you're talking a _certain someone_."

Sonic suddenly got nervous. The moment the dance was announced he knew this was coming.

"Amy, I don't plan on going just yet. I have basketball to practice for that day…"

Amy frowned. "Sonic, how do you know that? Halloween is three weeks away. You're just making excuses! Are you going to take me to the dance or not?!" Her eyes started to glow a bright red.

Sonic knew to choose his words carefully as they could determine his physical fate for the next few weeks.

"What I meant was, I don't know if I have Basketball practice on Halloween, and if I don't I will think about going."

"You'll think about going?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I will." He answered.

The pink vampire suddenly went from scary to normal, cute and bubbly, her eyes changed back to green. "Okay! I'll see you later my handsome wolfy. Gotta go to class~" She skipped away from him down the hallway.

Sonic watched her go. She might be different from other vampires, being cute and sunny, but she still had her scary side. It was a good thing that she wasn't allowed to bring her giant hammer with her or else there would be really big issues on campus.

After everyone's second morning class it was finally lunchtime at around midnight. Kids flooded into the cafeteria to ensure they got a seat at the tables they wanted to sit at. Sonic, Tails Shadow, Silver and Amy sat at a table all together and were talking.

"So how are you and Blaze doing with the decorations and stuff Silver?" Sonic asked the zombie hedgehog who was poking at his cafeteria glop.

"It's going well, it's just I really want to ask her to the Halloween Dance but…"

"But what?" The blue werewolf asked.

Silver made a weird noise. "It's because I'm a total chicken. I get way too nervous, and whenever I have time to tell her and courage I always get interrupted by something." He said quietly.

Amy took the silver hedgehog's hand. "Just tell yourself that you can do it."

"But what if she says no?"

"Silver, you're a sweet guy. If she says no I'm sure that there's another girl who wants to go to the dance with you."

"Well, it's possible…Thank you Amy." The hedgehog smiled as best he could with his slacking jaw.

"You're welcome Silver." The pink hedgehog went back to her lunch.

"Yeah Silver, you'll find someone eventually, or you could be like Shadow here and lie about it all the time." Sonic added while pointing his thumb at Shadow who was eating a blood brownie.

The black and red hedgehog glared at the werewolf. "Hey!" He said with brownie still in his mouth. He swallowed his bite and continued talking. "I'm not lying! I do have a girlfriend!"

"Then what's her name?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I'm going out with…" He tried to think of someone. "Uhh…"

"Any day Shadow."

The ghost wolf from before floated past without any food, because ghosts don't eat, to a round table that had no one sitting at it. That gave Shadow an idea.

"I'm going out with her over there." He pointed to the ghost wolf and the rest of the table just looked at him.

Sonic looked behind him at the ghost. "You're going out with Kristina? Since when?"

Shadow folded his arms. "Since last Tuesday." He lied.

Sonic blew air out of his nose. "But I thought you hated wolves?"

Shadow looked at him like he was stupid. "No, I don't hate wolves, I'm not fond of werewolves, but I hate you."

"Then why do you sit with us every day? " Amy asked.

He didn't respond to that question.

Sonic had enough of this. "If you two are together than why don't you go talk to her?"

Shadow got up from the table. "Maybe I will."

"Good, now go." Sonic replied.

Shadow bared his fangs at him and proceeded to go over to the table where Kristina was sitting by herself reading comic books about a hedgehog teen that had contracted spider powers from a radioactive spider bite. He sat down next to her and peered over his glasses at what she was reading.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

The female ghost that now had shapeshifted into a crimson hedgehog wearing black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, black boots and a black rose choker looked up from her comic in surprise that he was talking to her. "What?"

"What are you reading?" Shadow repeated.

She looked down at her comic book to double check for some reason and answered.

"The Amazing Spider-Hog."

Shadow nodded. "Neat."

Kristina looked back at the table where Sonic and the others were watching. "Why did you come over here?" She asked.

The vampire hedgehog smiled. "Well, I wanted to know if you would like to go out, with me."

The crimson ghost started to blush if it was possible. "You're asking me out? Why?"

The male hedgehog looked around before answering. "Don't tell the others this, but I think you're very pretty with that crimson hair of yours." He wasn't lying her short, but curved quills were beautiful to some, for Shadow, it reminded him of blood. "Can I touch it?"

"No, but you can look at it." She answered.

Shadow nodded. "And your awfully kind, not like this douche." He pointed to himself and laughed.

That comment on himself made the ghost chuckle. "But how do I know this isn't some dare?"

Shadow leaned in. "What if I proved it by talking you over there." He pointed to the table where Sonic and the others were sitting.

"…Okay?"

"Great." Shadow got up and they both went over to Sonic and them's table. "Hey guys, look at this."

"Oh, so you have got a girlfriend." Sonic commented very sarcastically.

"Yep."

"And we guess this means that you're going to the Halloween Dance now?" Amy asked.

"We don't HAVE to." Shadow replied. "It all depends on whether she wants to go or not."

"I don't have any plans to." Kristina said quietly.

"See?" Shadow added.

"This isn't some dare, is it?" She asked them.

"Nope. Not at all." Sonic answered. "Shadow wanted to do it."

Shadow nodded. "Out of all the girls I could have chosen and I chose YOU. You should feel special."

If Kris could blush she would have been blushing. "Why thank you."

The vampire smiled. "You're welcome."

"Well Lunch is almost over." Sonic commented on the time. We should get going." He got up and threw his trash away and headed out the door, the others, except Shadow, followed him. Shadow and Kris walked out of the cafeteria together. Shadow rubbed his jaw.

"My face hurts from all that smiling, Satan bless!"

"Then don't if it hurts," Kris replied. "I don't smile a whole lot either, I just look tired and sad all the time, mostly because I am."

Shadow looked at her. "Well we have a lot in common then. What class do you have next?"

"Chemistry."

"With who?"

"Mr. Wallaby"

"Oh, him, I had him last year."

"I hate Chemistry."

"Me too."

Shadow adjusted his backpack on his back. "Well, see ya later."

Kris waved to him as he left her. "Bye." The crimson hedgehog started to float off to her next class when she was stopped by Amy.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked.

Kris nodded. "Sure Amy, what is it?"

Amy took her to a corner of the lunchroom and leaned in close to talk to her. "I just wanted to tell you that, if he hurts you, I will hurt him for you."

Kris looked at her, unsure of her words. "Amy, you won't physically hurt him, right?"

Amy didn't answer her directly. "Well nobody is saying I won't but, us girls have to stick together. Kay?"

Kris slowly nodded. "Okay…"

"Good." Amy started to smile again. "Com'on we need to get to class, walk with me."

The two hedgehogs went out of the lunchroom and went to their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is very reminiscent of what happened in the first version of Sonic Supernatural High, and hopefully it won't make me not want to write this because it just reminds me of 2011 14-year-old me who hated Jet the Hawk with passion. But now I'm more mature about how I will write him.**

* * *

That morning, the students were about to be let out for the night. Sonic, Tails and Amy were walking home. Amy had a parasol to keep her from burning in case any rays of sunlight caught her on their way home.

"So Sonic, I heard that the basketball team is doing really well this year." Tails commented.

"Yeah, we're getting ready for the Winter season." Sonic answered. He pulled up his backpack onto his back.

"It's good that you found a sport other than track to do since you're not really that fast as you are normally." Amy said while smiling at him.

"Yeah, but I want to do Track so badly. It's not fair that Shadow gets to do it and I don't!" He complained.

Tails started to laugh a little bit. "Sonic, you could do it to but you chose basketball over track because you were insecure about how fast you could go compared to him."

"I AM NOT!" The werewolf growled at his fox friend.

Both Amy and Tails started to blow air out of their noses.

"I for one think you are." A nasily voice said from a distance. Sonic looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from and saw a green bird in red boots walking towards them with a skateboard under his arm. "Everyone knows your big bulky wolf form is slow as shit."

"Jet…" Sonic narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl to which the hawk just smiled.

"Down boy, I mean no harm." Jet replied. "I'm just coming home from school, same as you."

Amy and Tails stood beside Sonic but said nothing, they didn't want a fight breaking out even though right then Jet was outnumbered three to one without Wave and Storm with him.

"Where's the rest of your posse?" Sonic asked the bird of prey.

Jet put his skateboard on the ground and put his foot on it. "They're still at school, Storm accidentally shattered a trophy case and Wave is working on a project. They told me to go home without them." He picked his skateboard up again. "So, what's new with you?"

"Nothing." The werewolf answered.

"Oh." Jet replied. "Our school just added extreme sports as a type of sport. I'm an athelete now."

"Okay, so what? That's stupid." Sonic replied to him.

"It means that I can compete with other schools, including yours."

"Again, so what? Why do I care?"

Jet got right in Sonic's face. "Because you and I are rivals, you stupid dog."

The blue werehog stepped back. "No thanks. I already have an asshole "rival" to deal with. I don't need another one."

The green hawk got in his face again. "Oh we are! Don't you deny it! And don't think I've forgotten about what he did to me. He's on my Shit List too!"

Sonic cocked his head to the side. "What did Shadow do to you? I don't remember."

Jet stepped back and flames rose up from the ground. "He's the one that pushed me into the depths of Hell!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Jet, that was in Middle School, let it go!"

"That's easy for you to say. He ruined my life!"

"Jet, you're an immortal demon now. Get over it. Do you think I WANT to be a werewolf? I don't, but I have to live with the fact that I am."

* * *

Back in their middle school days there was a school field trip to Hell. Most weren't really excited to see it but their parents made them go because it would have "educational value". The thing that happened was that they were all leaning over a giant hole in the ground that was filled with flames and the damned souls of the departed not fit for Heaven. While they were getting a lecture on it a young Shadow was angry at something the hawk had said to him in front of his friends and he wanted revenge on the hawk who hadn't had any powers as he was one of the rare "normies" of the school, but that didn't keep him from being a smart ass, and to someone he shouldn't have mouthed off to. While Jet was looking into the hole, the "pre-teen" vampire pushed him and he fell in. Shadow was seething with rage but the rest of them didn't think it was so funny. The teachers and chaperones tried to pull the young hawk up but the rock he was holding into broke and he fell. The teachers couldn't save him so they had to report a casualty, sadly. That was the last time the middle school ever took a field trip to Hell and Shadow got expelled from school for a century or until the school couldn't remember what had happened and his mom made him go.

* * *

"I can't get over it Sonic, I don't WANT to be a demon either. I am going to give him Hell!"

Sonic looked at him in pity. "Jet, you know he's way stronger than you. Don't try to get him angry and into a fight with you. Trust me."

"No, I demand payment for his crimes, and I will thanks to the transfer we're having."

"Transfer?" The werewolf asked. He looked behind him at his friends in hopes that they would clarify what the hawk meant. They didn't have an answer. "What?"

"Oh you didn't hear?" Jet asked. "The Babylon Rogues are transferring to Sonic Supernatural, and you better be prepared for us."

* * *

The next night Shadow was walking with Kris outside around the front of the school before the bell had rung. The both of them were talking about comic books when Sonic ran up to them.

"Shadow, I have something very important to tell you."

"What?" Shadow asked, annoyed that he interrupted he and his girl's conversation.

"Do you remember Jet the Hawk?" Sonic asked.

"Who?" Kris asked.

"Oh, him, from Middle School?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, what about him?"

Sonic looked at him seriously. "Him and his crew are transferring here, I just want to warm you before he gets he-"

"SONIC, SHADOW, RANDOM CHICK I DON'T KNOW, HOW ARE YOU DOING?!" Jet's voice could be heard from across the lawns. He was walking towards the three of them with Storm and Wave at his sides.

"Here." Sonic finished and folded his arms. He turned to face the Rogues. "Good evening Jet…"

"Good evening Sonic, Shadow, ehh…" He moved his hand at Kris.

"My name is Kristina, but everyone just calls me Kris, for short." Kris answered. "I'm a shapeshifter ghost."

Jet raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What can you turn into?"

Kris nodded. "I'm a hedgehog right now but I can transform into a wolf and a snow leopard also."

"Impressive…"

"Thank you."

Wave decided to speak up. "Jet, are we going to stand here and talk to these babies forever or are we going to go inside?"

Sonic and Shadow started to growl at Wave and Kris just gave her a look.

"Not just yet Wave, we need to show these losers who's top dogs here, and it's us."

Shadow hissed and bared his fangs at the hawk. Jet just smirked.

"Did I hit a nerve little Shadzy? I don't want to bring up that little thing I found out about you in Middle School again. You're nothing but a puppy trying to be a big, scary attack dog."

Sonic knew where this was going. "Jet, stop it, right now."

Shadow eyed the hawk's neck.

"Shadow I don't want to have to bring out the garlic butter again! Stop!" Sonic said louder.

Shadow looked at the werehog out of his peripheral vision, he looked at Jet.

"I swear, if you say ANYTHING about that. I will try to kill you."

"Shadow!"

"I know! I'm going!" Shadow started to walk away from them into the school. He pushed some kids that were going inside.

"Well, time for us to go then." Jet announced to Kris and Sonic. "Bye." They walked into the school with their heads held high.

Kris folded her arms. "What the fuck was that all about?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't think asking him about it would be a good idea." Sonic warned the ghost hedgehog.

Kris turned around. "Why not?"

Sonic walked her inside. "Just trust me. It would be better if you didn't.

The hedgehog nodded. "All right. I won't…"

Sonic and Kris both went to their homerooms. Sonic sighed and went into his homeroom classroom. He went straight to his seat to find Storm sitting in his seat.

"Ah, excuse me? Storm, you're in my seat." Sonic informed the albatross. The gray bird looked over at the blue werehog.

"Hm?"

"You're in my seat." Sonic repeated.

Storm turned to him. "Who said this was your seat?"

Sonic began putting his stuff down. "Well I don't think you know this but I kinda claimed that seat a long time ago."

"Sonic, we're not five. We don't have to have assigned seating, but I'm sure the Elementary School will still accept you." Jet told him from next to Storm.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Jet will you PLEASE tell him to get out of my desk."

"Nope."

 _ **BRRRIIINNNGGGG**_

Sonic let out a groan as the bell rang as the last of the students in his homeroom entered the classroom and the teacher entered from outside in the hall. Sonic didn't notice and was still standing up when the teacher caught him up out of a chair.

"Sonic, take your seat!"

Sonic looked over at the hyena. "I can't! He's in my seat!"

"Well then find a place to sit, we have to take roll."

The werehog looked around to try and find an open desk but there were no desks left for him to sit at.

"Sir there's no seats left."

The male hyena sighed. "Well then, you're going to have to stand for roll." He got up with a clipboard and started calling names out.

Sonic just stood there glaring at the Rogues with his arms folded.

* * *

Tonight, was actually the night Shadow had Home Economics as opposed to the night before. He had got his classes mixed up. That night they were working on sewing and were making pillows. The black and red hedgehog sat with a roll of measuring tape draped over his shoulders at a sewing machine, examining a piece of thread.

"Now I just gotta get this through…" He said to himself

He inserted the thread into the sewing machine and was about to turn it on when he was interrupted.

"Hi Shadow, good evening!"

"AUGHH!" The hedgehog jumped and cut his finger. "Amy don't do that!"

The pink hedgehog stood beside him with a smile on her face. "So what is your pillow going to look like?" She asked.

Shadow moved his hands to show her his pillow so far. It looked like a bat. "It's a bat pillow, I'm going to sew on buttons for the eyes and add extra stitching for the mouth." He told her.

"That's really cute Shadow." A voice from out of nowhere said.

"What the-?" Shadow looked around for the source of the voice.

Kris appeared on the other side of the table and laughed. "Did I get you?" She asked him. "I said that's really cute."

Shadow slumped his shoulders and looked at his sewing machine. "Oh, I forgot you were in this class."

Kris got up and walked closer to him. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well," Shadow answered. "If I ever wanted to make anything specifically for you it would be hard for me to keep it a secret so it would be a surprise, for one thing."

Kris started smiling. "Awww! Really?"

"I said _if_."

It was no use saying that because both girls were now talking about how sweet of a vampire he was.

"Guys shouldn't you be working on your own projects?" Shadow asked them both. He looked back at his sewing machine.

"We're done for the day." They both answered and continued talking. "So have you been seeing all the cool decorations the council has been putting up around the school?" Amy asked Kris.

"I've seen them, and I guess they're fun, for what they're doing." She answered.

"Well, Silver and Blaze, I think are doing awesome with them. The school looks so spooky now."

"As opposed to how "spooky" it looks in general?"

"Well, it's more, Halloween-ish now. Is that a better word for it?"

"I would say. "

"Hey, did you know that Silver totally wants to take Blaze to the dance?" Amy asked.

"Oh Dark Lord not the dance again…" Shadow complained while stitching his fabric together.

The pink vampire turned to him and gave him a nasty look. "Nobody was talking to you, and I'll have you know that Sonic is taking me to the dance."

"I'm sure he is." Shadow said sarcastically.

"Shut up! He is! He told me he was."

"Did he? Or did you threaten him?"

Amy hissed at him and looked back at Kris. "Sonic is taking me. You and Shadow should go to. It would be fun."

Kris morphed into her wolf form. "I don't know if I want to go."

"You should!"

"It's alright Kris, I don't want to go either." Shadow answered.

"But you SHOULD It would be a great way for you two to get out." The pink hedgehog replied. "You two are so introverted. I think you both would be happier if you socialized more."

"Amy, do you know what introvert means? We're both much happier being by ourselves and doing quiet things." Shadow asked her.

Amy looked at the two of them. "You two are so depressing, you're perfect for each other."

"Why thank you Amy." Shadow said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Like people haven't told me I'm depressed before. I know!"

Amy hopped up from the table. "I said you were DEPRESSING not that you're DEPRESSED."

"Why don't you go work on your pillow?!" Shadow told her loudly.

"Shadow! No yelling in the classroom." The Home Economics teacher said. "Amy, stop bothering him and go sit at your desk."

Amy huffed and went back to her table for the rest of the class. When class got out she met Sonic in the hall.

* * *

"Oh Sonic!" She said while leaning against her locker. "I have a question for you!"

Sonic walked over to her slowly. "What Amy?"

"Do you think Shadow and Kris are depressing?"

He looked around to make sure neither of them were around before answering. "Well, yeah, but why are you asking me that?"

Amy stopped leaning on her locker. "Because I think they need a little help being social. Will you help me?"

"Amy, you can't force someone to be social."

"Of course I can!"

"Amy I'm sure your vampire persuasion thing doesn't work on other vampires." Sonic yawned and did the combination for his locker.

"I have other methods." She replied.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked as he got out his English textbook. "Why don't you just leave them alone?"

"Because I want them to be happy!" Amy suddenly hugged Sonic from behind. "I want everyone to be happy!"

Sonic looked at her. "You're so different from the other vampires here."

Amy released him from the hug. "I know! And I'm glad I am. They need a little sunny disposition in their unlives, and to stop being so hateful and gloomy. Living forever doesn't have to suck!"

Sonic closed his locker. "Heh, maybe you should start a movement or something."

That gave the vampire an idea. "Sonic! That's a fangtastic idea! Starting a movement to fight vampire depression!"

Sonic cocked his head to the side. "Fangtastic? What have you been-"

"Thank you Sonic. You have given me a wonderful idea! I'm going to find some posterboard and markers. I'll start at lunch. I have Art next so I can make posters there." She gave Sonic a hug again and snuggled into his fur. "I love you."

"I uh, love you too?" The werewolf told her, he didn't know what else to say.

Amy looked up at him. "You finally said it. And I have it recorded!" She held up a tape player that she was hiding.

"Amy—"

Amy suddenly broke away from the hug. "I have to go. Bye Sonic!" She turned into her bat form and flew off.

"That girl…"

* * *

Later at lunch Amy was all into her newly found "movement" and was standing behind a table with a sign that said:

 _Living forever doesn't have to suck! Help fight vampire depression for a happier future!_

With pictures of bloody hearts all around it.

Shadow sat with Kris, Sonic and Tails.

"Ughhh what is she doing?" He groaned.

"She's fighting vampire depression, I guess." Tails answered. "The only thing is I don't exactly know why."

Shadow poked at his food with a plastic knife. "It's because she thinks I'm depressed. I don't know why she's prancing around with a big sign though."

Sonic swallowed the piece of meat he was chewing. "Uhh. It may have been because I said something to her as a joke."

Shadow gave him a disappointed look. "Of course it would be you!" He continued stabbing his food with the plastic knife. "I wish people would just mind their own business!"

"I'm sorry."

Kris put her arm around the irritated hedgehog. "Shadow, there's no shame in admitting you're depressed."

"I know there's no shame, but I want people to mind their own damned business about it. It's my problem, not theirs." He replied.

"Yeah, I mean," Sonic butted in. "She's just trying to help."

"I don't care."

"Sonic, what's your girlfriend doing over there?" Jet asked from another table.

Sonic blushed and growled at him. "She's not my girlfriend! And you have eyes, go look at the poster she's holding!"

The hawk looked over at Amy and her sign.

"Who's depressed?!"

"Shadow is!"

"SHUT UP SONIC!" Shadow yelled.

Jet got up and walked over to their table. "So what? The scary vampire is sad? Everyone gets sad. Get over it."

Shadow looked at him. "It's more than just sadness. And just go back to your table before I kick you there."

Jet didn't go back to his table but went over to Amy. It was too loud for their conversation to be heard but it ended with Amy in her bat form screeching and attacking Jet. The hawk ran back to his table.

"Your girlfriend is crazy!"

"Even though she looks nice, she's still a vampire you know." Sonic laughed and covered his face with his hand.

"Jet what happened to you?!" Wave exclaimed.

"That crazy vampire bitch just attacked me for no reason!" The demon hawk replied. "Stay away from her or she might go crazy on ya!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yeah, for no reason…" He mumbled.

Silver suddenly came running towards the table. "Sonic! Sonic! Do you think Blaze would like this!?" He held up a sketch of the purple witch cat that he had started in his and Amy's art class. "Amy said it was good but I know that you're really good friends with her so I want your opinion."

Sonic looked at the sketch. "Are you going to color it?" He asked.

The zombie hedgehog nodded. "With pastels. So do you think she'd like it?"

"Well, yeah, if you work hard on it." He answered.

"Yesssss!" The zombie hugged the werehog and sat down at the table. "So, what are you guys doing?" He asked.

"We're trying to make Shadow feel better." Sonic answered.

"Oh…I think I just remembered I have something to do." The zombie got up again and took a few steps backward. "Bye." He started to run out of the cafeteria.

Sonic just stared at him. "What did you do to him Shadow?"

The vampire didn't answer because he had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shadow? Wake up!" Sonic shook the vampire's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. "Lunch is almost over."

"Pour some water or something over him, that'll wake him up." Tails suggested with a smirk.

"Sonic, don't do that, that'll only piss him off." Kris warned him.

"Great idea Tails!" Sonic laughed evily and got his thermos filled with ice water and unscrewed the cap. "Here we go!" He turned over the thermos over the sleeping hedgehog and dumped the water over him.

This woke him up.

Shadow jerked awake as the cold water hit him and the ice bounced off of him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted. Sonic and Tails both were laughing their asses off to notice his reaction and Kris was just sitting there with her arms folded.

The black and red hedgehog tried to dry himself off with napkins all while trying not to get up and strangle the both of them. "Why did you do that?!"

"You were asleep man." Sonic answered and hugged Tails who smiled at his best bro. "It was Tails' idea though, if you're angry take it up with him."

Tails' expression changed from happiness to shock. Shadow started to growl at him and the fox quickly threw away his lunch. "I have to go!" He started to hurriedly power walk out of the cafeteria. "Sonic, I'll see you at home!"

Sonic started to throw away his lunch too. "I have to go too. Have a nice day!" He ran out of the cafeteria after Tails leaving Shadow and Kris sitting there in silence.

"Do you have a towel or a bath cloth or something?" He asked her. "These napkins aren't working that good."

The ghost wolf shook her head no and got up to leave. "I'm sorry, I don't."

"Damn." He replied. "Well, I guess I'll just have to air dry off." Shadow put his hands on his knees and pushed himself up to stand. "Oof! My back hurts."

"What did you do to yourself?" The ghost asked, she tried to remember what pain felt like so that she could relate to him.

Shadow stretched himself out and groaned. "I think I might have slept weird last day, or it might be that my age is catching up to me."

"How old actually are you?" Kris asked while starting to massage his shoulders. He felt tense there. "Is this a good spot?"

Shadow nodded. "Yeah that's a good spot. Keep doing what you're doing right there." He looked at her and nodded again in approval. "Do you really want to know how old I am?" He asked.

Kris nodded. "Yeah, if it's not too much to ask."

"I'm 16, that's all you have to know right now." He answered.

"Aww…" Kris pouted in disappointment. "I thought it was a huge number. You're no fun."

Shadow started to laugh. "I'm not telling you how many years I've been on this earth yet. It's a secret."

Kris got close to his ear. "I'll tell you how many years I've been dead if you tell me." She whispered.

"How about no?" Shadow pointed to his back. "Can you start working on my upper back?"

"Hey you two! Hurry up and get to class!" One of the lunch monitors told them. Kris stopped massaging Shadow's back and started to float. Shadow glared at the lunch monitor and made his way out of the almost empty cafeteria with his girlfriend. He suddenly had an idea.

He started to smirk and got Kris' attention. "Hey Kris, how about we skip class and go to the arcade or something?" He asked her.

Kris stopped and looked at him. "Shadow, I can't skip class. I have a test that we're doing a review over."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "It's a review, you can study some other time." He wrapped his arm around the ghost wolf. "Live a little."

Kris just gave him a look.

Shadow's smirk turned into a frown. He unwrapped his arm from around her. "Okay, whatever. Be that way, but I'm skipping…If you wanna come, you know where I am." The black and red hedgehog swiftly changed into a bat, gave her one last chance to follow. When the ghost didn't move he flew out an open window.

* * *

"Hey Sonic! Bet you wish you could do THIS don't 'cha?!" Jet hollered after school when they were going home for the morning. He pushed along with his skateboard and jumped onto a stair rail where he ground down it and jumped off of it. "But you're too big and clumsy!"

Sonic stood on the stairs and folded his arms. "AM NOT! Anything you can do, I can do better! And besides, when the sun rises I'll go back to normal and totally DOMINATE you!"

"Dominate?! Are you gay?!"

"NO!"

Tails waved his hand. "Sonic, you should choose your words more carefully in your head before you say them!"

"Aw SHUT UP!"

"I was just saying."

Sonic grabbed his skateboard and hopped onto it. "I'll show you!" He started to push off when one of the wheels fell off. "What? AW DAMMIT!" He got off of it and picked up the board and the wheel. He started muttering curses under his breath as he sat down on the bench where Tails was sitting. "Goddamn motherfucking cheap-ass board…"

Tails frowned. "It doesn't sound right when you swear."

"Then why don't you fix it?" Sonic growled.

"I will, just cool it."

Jet started laughing as he got closer to them on his skateboard. "You're too heavy."

"I know."

The demon hawk smiled at the werehog's misfortune. "I knew that I was better than you. It makes me happy to see you fail, but I'll be nice. What if, after you get a new board or whatever, we have a little competition? My squad Vs. your squad. What do you say?"

Sonic looked at the scrawny demon. "In what?" He asked.

Jet shrugged. "I dunno. Just something."

"I'm not in the mood Jet, maybe later, but not now." Sonic declined the offer. "I want to make sure it's fair game and that you won't cheat." He got up and stretched. "Go bother Shadow or something. Don't you have a grudge against him or something?"

"Are you scared I might beat you?" The hawk asked.

Sonic glared at him. "What did you just say to me? Me? Scared? Not ever."

"Then take my offer."

Sonic clenched his fist. "Alright! I accept! You just better have something in mind."

"Oh I do."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

* * *

A yellow vampire hedgehog with brown hair popped up off of his pillow.

"Oh Shit! School started!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next night the yellow vampire hedgehog with brown hair actually remembered that he has school to go to. When he got there everyone was surprised that he was alive-dead-alive.

"Ky where have you been?" Sonic asked him as they walked down the hallway. "It's almost the middle of October."

"Uhh…Sleeping…" He answered. "To tell you the truth I forgot school was a thing. Please don't tell Kris what I've been doing."

"Oh, I'm telling her." Sonic gave an evil chuckle.

"DON'T!"

"Ky what have you been doing?!" A disembodied voice echoed from behind them. They both stopped in their tracks.

"Dammit." Ky whispered.

Kris appeared behind them in her hedgehog form and spun Ky around to face her. She did not look happy.

"Kris! I wasn't doing anything. I swear." Ky stumbled out.

"How come you haven't been here since school started?" Kris asked.

"I forgot!"

Kris was dumfounded. "How do you just 'forget' about school?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, but I did!" Ky answered.

Kris threw her hands up. "Only YOU would forget about something like this and remember about it one month in!"

Some kids stopped to see what was going on and started to quietly laugh. Ky was getting yelled at by a girl that was a year younger than he was. Shadow saw this from his spot hanging from the ceiling and decided to come down to have a look-see at what was going on. He transformed back into his hedgehog form and gracefully landed on the ground.

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" Shadow coolly walked up to the both of them with his hands in his pockets.

Ky frowned. "Shadow." He said flatly.

Shadow looked the yellow hedgehog over. He was wearing his normal white t-shirt, stone-washed jeans and black leather jacket, his hair was a bit messed up though and it was obvious he didn't put gel in his hair to spike it like he normally did.

"What's your excuse this time?" The black and red hedgehog asked.

"None of your business." Ky poked him with his pointer finger on the chest. "What's your excuse for being around my little sister? I thought I told you before to stay away from her."

Shadow started to smirk. "Oh, you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Ky asked.

"Heard that Kris and I are dating now."

"What?!" Ky's eyes widened.

"Yep."

Ky pulled his sister away from Shadow. "What is wrong with you? I told you to stay away from him!"

The ghost's expression turned sour. "Ky, just because you hate him doesn't mean I do. I happen to like him and you can't change that."

"Well then, what if he's using you?" Ky replied to her. "What then?"

Shadow got an offended look on his face. "I would never use her. I know how fragile and socially awkward she is and I would NEVER hurt her."

Kris looked at the black and red hedgehog with a hurt look on her face. "You don't have to announce my issues to the public Shadow!"

Shadow's face showed the realization of what he just said. "Oh shit…I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Kris started to walk away. "I'll see you at lunch…"

Ky and Shadow watched her walk away.

"Smooth move Shadow." A nasally voice said from the shadows.

"Shut up Jet…" Shadow grumbled under his breath. "Or else I'll push you into a volcano."

Jet stepped out of the shadows and laughed. "If you do that you won't kill me this time, you'll just start the apocalypse."

"Yeah right, you're not that powerful."

"Yeah I am, try me."

Shadow gave an evil smile. "I don't think you'd want to do that. I'll beat the absolute shit out of you."

Jet cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Is this a challenge I smell?" Jet snapped his fingers and Storm and Wave emerged from the shadows behind him.

Shadow kept his evil smile. "Yeah, I'll take it, but your two lackeys aren't invited. It's you and me, fight. 3:00 am tomorrow. On the football field."

Jet mimicked Shadow's smile and held his hand out to make a deal. Shadow shook his hand.

Jet spoke in a demonic voice. "Be careful, you just made a deal with the devil."

"Ooh I'm so scared. I'm already a demonic creature you idiot." Shadow ripped his hand away from the hawk's and started to walk away from him. "See you tomorrow, loser."

Jet tried to look confident. "Well, see you tomorrow too, you…Uh…Uh."

* * *

"Jet you gonna die." Sonic told the hawk at lunch. He was sitting at the table next to the Babylon Rouges.

"No I won't die again. I can take him on." Jet replied and bit into his sandwich.

Wave shook her head. "Jet, I hate do agree with the dog, but I've heard things about Shadow that I don't think you can handle."

Jet looked at her and swallowed his bite. "Why are all of you so scared of him?"

Sonic laughed. "Well, Shadow's very vicious, for one thing, and when he fights, he fights to kill. I for one almost haven't seen a monster he's taken down that's lived."

"Then why aren't you dead?" The hawk asked.

"I didn't say I lost against him, even if I did, he couldn't kill me. I'm the hero of the world. And he knows what could happen to him if he killed me." Sonic flipped his hand. "Also I'm totally better than he is. Werewolves rock! Vampires suck."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Amy picked up the last part all the way across the cafeteria from her vampire depression table with her vampire hearing.

Sonic sank down in his chair. "I mean, except Amy Rose! She's the most non-sucky vampire I've ever met! And I'd totally take her to the Halloween dance!" He started to hit himself.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID! I love you Honey!" She waved and blew a kiss at him. Sonic sat back up again and sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into…" He mumbled.

Tails took a sip of his juice box. "You know you don't HAVE to take her, you could just say no and that you have other plans."

Sonic put his arm on the table. "I know, but I REALLY don't want to upset her, and…I kinda wanted to ask Blaze if she wanted to go with me…"

"Blaze?" Tails asked, surprised. "You like Blaze?"

Sonic looked at his feet. "Yeah…"

"NO NO NO NONONO NO!" Silver suddenly yelled in everyone's ear. He pointed rigidly at Sonic. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STEAL MY KITTY! TAKE SOMEONE ELSE!" He stated breathing heavily and he rubbed his throat.

Sonic removed his hands from his ears. "But you haven't even asked her yet. She's fair game."

Silver gave him an angry look, if he had a heartbeat it would be going a mile a minute. "I am going to, I just have to find the right moment."

"Well you better hurry up before someone else asks her, it's almost the middle of October and the dance is soon." Sonic told him.

Shadow appeared from the cafeteria kitchen with a few blood bags on his tray, Type AB+. Jet quickly turned around to make it look like he wasn't conversing with Sonic and the others.

"Sup mah homies." Shadow greeted as he sat down at their table next to Sonic. The rest of the table just stared at him.

"Please don't ever say that again." Sonic finally said.

Shadow's frown got deeper. "What?"

Sonic shook his head. "Did you just realize that you're old as shit and you have to attempt to be hip with the young crowd?"

"I'm 16."

"Suuure…"

"I mean it!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and took a bite of his chilidog. "We were just talking about that fight that you and Jet are going to have tomorrow and what size coffin we should get."

Shadow started to laugh. "You hear that Jet? Everyone thinks that you're no match for me! Just give up!"

Jet turned around angrily. "I won't just 'give up'! I'll show you what I'm made of!"

"Yeah, chicken." Shadow said quietly.

"MMMPH"

Ky came marching up to their table, angry. "I don't like you Shadow, but my sister does. So go make things right with her and apologize for what you said earlier."

Shadow's ears went down.

"Wow Shadow, everyone's pissed at you today."

* * *

After school Shadow approached Kris in snow leopard form who was sitting outside the school on the brick wall. She glared at him and turned away. "What do you want?" She irritatedly asked.

Shadow sat down on the brick wall next to her. "I came, because I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said this evening. I didn't mean to make you mad or anything. I didn't think about what I was saying before I said it.

"You should have…"

"I know I should've, but can you please forgive me?" He put his hand on her shoulder as best he could.

Kris turned to look at him. Her expression was dark. "I don't know." She replied.

"Can you at least try?"

"…"

"…Oh."

"…I'll try…Just…Leave me alone right now."

He took his hand off her shoulder. "Ok."

Shadow got up and left her alone as he was told and went home.


	7. Chapter 7

The next evening Sonic caught Shadow sitting under a tree with his Nintendo 3DS playing Pokémon Platinum version. The werehog squatted down next to him and looked.

"You play Pokémon?" He asked and startled the vampire hedgehog.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Shadow asked loudly after his mini heart attack. He kept a firm grip on his DS so that it wouldn't fall out of his hands.

Sonic jumped. "Whoah, I didn't mean to startle you. I just saw you playing Pokémon and I just-"

Shadow glared at him. "You just what?"

Sonic started to realize he was going in the wrong direction. "Nothing. Nevermind. What I really wanted to ask you is if you can call off the fight with Jet."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you killing him again." Sonic answered. "You know how you get when you fight."

Shadow put down his 3DS. "Why do you care? You don't like him either."

"Shadow, this school doesn't need any more problems."

"It's you ALWAYS trying to keep the peace." The vampire pushed him. "That hawk is just getting a little lesson in DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME!" He quickly turned into a bat and flew off into the school.

Amy walked up next to Sonic. "This is about something more isn't it?"

"How do you know-"

"Rumors, I am the gossip queen and I run the school newspaper!"

Sonic picked up Shadow's 3DS. "He left his 3DS." He turned to Amy. "I can give him it at gym today."

"What exactly happened between them?" Amy asked as they both walked into the school.

Sonic held the 3DS while walking. "Apparently it was something that happened in Middle School. Shadow pushed him into a hole full of fire and damned souls."

Amy gasped. "That's horrible!"

The werewolf nodded. "So, Jet must have done something to him, I don't know what it is though."

"It must have been something awful since Shadow did that to him."

"Yeah," Sonic replied to her. "But we can only wonder. I tried to get his royal jerkiness to call off the fight but he just yelled at me and flew off."

"Oh…Maybe I can get him to-"

Sonic held up his hand. "Don't bother, you won't change his mind one bit. We'll just have to hope something happens. It's all we can do."

Amy nodded and they separated so that they could go to class.

* * *

In Sonic's gym class Sonic had just walked out onto the gym floor when he saw Shadow trying to do a Hula Hoop. The hoop kept falling to the floor and it only irritated the hedgehog. He wasn't very good at it.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic greeted as he walked up to him.

"What? Are you here to bug me some more about the fight?" Shadow asked, annoyed partly at the werehog but partly at his inability to do Hula Hoop.

The werewolf shook his head no and handed him the 3DS. "You left it. I hope you saved because it was shut off when I picked it up."

Shadow took the 3DS, looked at it and dropped the Hula Hoop. "I had JUST caught Garitina you fuckface!"

Sonic folded his arms. "Well, if I had known that's how you would react to getting your $120+ game system plus the $35 Pokémon Platinum costs I wouldn't have been so nice as to give it back."

Shadow sighed loudly. "Okay thank you for giving me my 3DS back. But don't you DARE tell ANYONE I was playing Pokémon."

Sonic cocked his head to the side. "Why? Nobody's gonna make fun of you for liking Pokémon."

Shadow put his 3DS in his pocket. "Pokémon is for nerds and I am not a nerd."

"Then why are you playing it?"

"…Guilty pleasure…"

"Hey, I bet Kris likes Pokémon, why don't you tell her?" Sonic asked.

Shadow's face fell. "Well, she's still mad at me from yesterday…" He mumbled.

Sonic shook his head. "Dude, you can't be doing things like that. Apologize to her."

"I did, she just told me she wants me to leave her alone."

"Welp." Sonic replied. "You'll just have to give her some space for a few days, then work things out."

"I know."

* * *

At lunch Shadow sat staring at Kris who was sitting with Ky in the corner of the lunchroom. Amy sat looking at him sadly.

"Shadow, you can try to go over there and talk to her." She finally said. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

Shadow wiped some blood off of his mouth. "I can't, Ky's over there."

"What's he going to do to you? Just go."

Shadow looked at her and sighed. "Okay, fine." He got up out of his seat and walked over to the sibling's table. When he got there Ky gave him a nasty look.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I just came over here to see my girlfriend, not you." Shadow replied.

"She's still upset if that's what you want to know."

Kris wouldn't look at him.

"Com'on Kris!"

No answer.

Ky pointed his fork at him. "Why don't you go back to your table and leave us alone?"

Shadow glared at the yellow hedgehog. "Maybe I will." He walked away from them back to his table.

"It didn't work Amy. She didn't even look at me."

Amy frowned. "I'm sorry." She put her hand over his. "But I'm sure you two will make up soon, before the dance, and then you can go."

Shadow just looked at her sadly. "I know, there's only so many ways I can say sorry though."

"Give her a few days. She'll come back to you. I know her."

"It's probably because of her stupid brother though. I could see it in her eyes that she really wanted to talk. Ky just doesn't want her to be around me for some reason. I have to get her when he's not around." He replied and looked into his blood-filled Styrofoam cup.

"Yeah…" Amy replied. She looked around. "Hey, have you seen Sonic?"

"I saw him in Gym this morning."

"No, I mean, he's not here for lunch. I wonder where he is."

Shadow looked around the cafeteria for the blue werehog. He found him by the door talking to Blaze.

"He's over there talking to Blaze." The male vampire pointed at the two.

Amy looked over and narrowed her eyes. "He better not be doing what I think he's doing."

"So, Blaze, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Sonic asked the witch cat. Sonic could feel two pairs of eyes burning into him as he said it. Before the cat could say anything, Amy had rushed over and was squeezing his arm.

"Remember, you're taking ME to the dance. Silver is going to ask her out." She said in that fake happy-angry tone of voice.

"Oh! That, uh I just remembered that I'm taking Amy to the dance. I'm sorry Blaze. Sorry to bother you."

Amy dragged Sonic to her and Shadow's table. "What did you think you were doing?"

Sonic whined like a dog. "But I like Blaze…"

"You told me you were going to the dance with ME. Don't be a cheater!"

Shadow sat there chuckling under his breath at the two.

"But I didn't-"

"Yes you did!"

* * *

Later 3:00 am had arrived. Shadow and Jet made their way to the football field for the fight. A small crowd of people had bunched up there to watch shit go down. The hedgehog and the hawk got ready as people started to cheer.

"Are you ready?" Jet asked Shadow.

"Prepare to die you chicken." He replied and a dark aura manifested itself around him.

It started to rain as clouds rolled in. Lightning struck the ground.

 **FIGHT!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jet clenched his fist as flames appeared around him in a circle, burning a pentagram symbol in the football turf. Shadow just smirked. It was demon against demon. Shadow shot off like a bullet and went straight for Jet's throat. The hawk dodged the vampire and summoned a flaming sword in his hands. He came back with a stab at the vampire that Shadow just dodged in the nick of time.

"Oh a sword then?" Shadow taunted. "Well I have something better!" He quickly transformed into an entire colony of bats and flew around the demon hawk in an effort to confuse him.

Jet spun around slashing his sword at the bats, missing them by a hair.

"AUGHHH!" Jet screeched and slashed one more time at the bats. This time he managed to hit some and they stopped flying around him.

"AH!" Shadow changed back to his hedgehog form and examined his arm. There was a deep cut in it and it was bleeding out. "Why you little!" He pounced at Jet and turned into a wolf. Jet's sword got knocked out of his hands and landed far away on the field. Shadow growled and tried to bite at the hawk's head but Jet protected himself by holding up his arms shielding his face. Shadow bit down on Jet's forearms. Jet screamed and managed to kick the wolf off of him and he scrambled to get up. He punched Shadow wolf sending him down to the ground. The wolf changed back.

"Is that all you got?" Shadow asked while trying to catch his breath.

The crowd around them had gotten bigger and they were chanting "fight! Fight!" over and over again.

Jet's forearms were bleeding from Shadow wolf's bite and he was still dizzy from trying to fight off the bats but he didn't want to give up. Shadow threw a punch at him but the hawk managed to dodge it and getting in a swift kick to Shadow's legs, sending him to the ground.

Shadow started spitting out some of his own blood. "You're better than I thought you were." He got up and breathed. "But I'm not done yet!" He zipped to the hawk, caught him by the head and pinned his arms against his back. "I didn't want to have to do this but…" Shadow moved Jet's head to expose his neck. Jet struggled but Shadow was stronger than he was. The black and red hedgehog's fangs elongated and he inched towards the hawk's neck flesh. Jet quickly went to his last resort. He pulled back his leg and kicked him right in the groin. Shadow felt it and released the hawk. He staggered backwards and fell on the ground in pain.

"YOU CHEAP ASS!" He yelled at Jet who got up off the ground in a hurry. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING CHEAP ASS!"

The crowd around them stopped cheering and started to complain.

"What a letdown."

"I can't believe I skipped class for this."

"Crotch kick? What are we, in Middle School?"

The crowd quickly disbanded and the coach came running outside in the mud.

"What is going on here?!" Coach Bernard looked at the scene. Shadow was on the ground crying in pain and jet was trying to stop his life flashing before his eyes.

"Coach! It's not what you think!" Jet shouted.

"There was a fight here! Wasn't there?!" The coach saw their wounds. "Both of you! To the nurse and then the office!"

Coach Bernard helped Shadow up off the ground and walked them both to the nurse. After they had been treated they both were sent to Principal Griffith's office.

The golden griffin shook his head. The two sat in chairs facing his desk. "Shadow I'm not surprised you're here but I am surprised to see one of the new students here. The coach told me that you two were in a fight."

The two pointed at each other. "He started it!"

"You both are guilty." The griffin replied to them. "Now we're going to have to call your parents and then after that instead of suspension because Shadow can't miss any more days, you two will have to help the student council with the dance."

"WHAT?!" Both boys exclaimed. Shadow got up out of his chair. "There's no way I'm helping with the dance, I don't even want to go!"

"Yeah! I don't want to go either!" Jet joined in.

"It will be a good thing for you two to help out the school instead of tarnishing it. You will start tomorrow."

* * *

Shadow sat on the brick wall out in the front of the school outside. "My mom is going to stake me."

"This is all your fault!" Jet yelled at him as he walked over towards him. "I could just deal with suspension but you just HAVE to get in trouble too much and now I have to waste my time with that stupid dance!"

Shadow jumped off the wall. "Hey! I'm stuck with the dance too. And my mom is going to be so pissed when she finds out I fucked up again!"

"Chill out!" Sonic appeared in the doorway outside. "It's not that bad of a punishment."

"Did you just hear what I said?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, your mom should be used to you messing up by now." Sonic pulled up his wolf backpack. "Hey did you guys see my backpack?" He asked.

"I don't care about your stupid backpack. This sucks! First Kris won't talk to me then this!" Shadow stomped on the ground in frustration.

"Shadow, will you just cooperate and pull through with it? It isn't that bad." Sonic repeated himself. "And I'm sure Kris will talk to you eventually, just wait until she isn't mad at you anymore."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"I dunno."

"…"

"Hey, I have to get going." Jet said finally. "I have to meet Wave and Storm at the skate park.

"Oh I'm going to the skate park too." Sonic replied. "I'll do my homework later, if anyone sees Tails tell him I've already done it."

Jet nodded and got on his skateboard. "You'll be impressed with my moves."

Sonic smirked. "Oh really? Race ya there." He started to run after him. "Bye Shadow! See you on Monday!"

"Uh huh…" Shadow was busy looking on his phone to really say goodbye, but he didn't really care. He didn't want to go home and get yelled at just yet.

* * *

"Hey Kris, can I talk to you?" Amy walked beside Kris on her way home. "Are you still mad at Shadow? Because I think he really wants you to talk to him."

"Well, I am still, a little. But he shouldn't have just said those things about me out loud." Kris replied. She morphed into her snow leopard form.

The pink vampire shook her head. "I know but I talked to him and he's really sorry he did."

"Then why did he tell you and not me?"

Amy changed her voice to a whisper. "I think it may have something to do with Ky being around you when he tries to."

"Like he's afraid or something?" The ghost asked.

"Maybe."

"Oh."

"He'll have to catch you when he's not around."

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?" Ky appeared behind them and ruffled their hair

"Nothing." Kris answered. "Stop it."

"It certainly sounds like something."

Amy gave him a look. "We were talking about how Shadow is sorry for what he did."

Ky frowned.

"Ky you can't be babysitting me all of my death. Let me talk to him." Kris demanded.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like him."

"Who cares if you don't like him? I do and he's my boyfriend!"

"You're too young for a boyfriend!"

"Ky, don't let your stupid childish beef with him ruin my unlife!" The ghost pushed the male vampire and started to run home.

"Kris!" Ky called after her but she didn't respond. He sighed.

"I agree, your beef with him is childish. You need to grow up." Amy changed into her bat form and flew home, leaving Ky alone with himself.

"Maybe I do…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, with the first part, I don't really know all that much about skateboarding so the bit with Sonic and Jet is going to be short so I don't embarrass myself.**

* * *

At the skate Park Sonic and Jet were busy showing off on their skateboards.

Sonic pushed off, faster and faster, going up the half pipe and skated down the other way, when he was at the top he took a jump and did a spinning trick. Jet watched him and sneered.

"I can do that easy." He got on his skateboard and went after Sonic. He trailed up the halfpipe and tried to emulate the spinning trick that Sonic had done.

"Whahoo!" Jet soared up in the air and prepared to spin. He twisted his body left but didn't quite pull it off. "Dammit!" He quickly straightened himself out and made his way down. He skated to the other side and tried again. Sonic rode past him. "Good try though!"

Jet growled at him and decided it was time to break out his wings. Jet's eyes started to glow red as demon wings began to sprout from his back. Jet smirked and picked up speed as his wings grew. He made it to the top and soared upward using his wings and holding his skateboard to his boots.

Sonic started to slow down. "Hey that's cheating! Cut it out!" He yelled.

"It's not cheating! It's just an enhancement! Bet you wish you could fly!" Jet yelled back at him and came back down to the earth. Wave and Storm had also sprouted wings and were flying with him.

Sonic puffed out his cheeks in frustration. "I have a plane!"

"I thought that belonged to your little fox friend?" Wave taunted. "Where is he anyways?"

"It was my plane first!"

"O RLY?"

"Stop using old memes!"

"U MAD BRO?" Jet taunted.

"Stop!"

"Make us!"

"Goddamn guys you're ruining my fun!"

"THEN GO HOME!"

"Hell no!"

Then DEAL WITH IT!

"AUGHH!"

* * *

Shadow slunk through the shadows of his house on the wall, being very careful of letting his mom see him. He was almost to his room when-

"Shadow, I got a call from the office today…" Shadow's mom stood in the hallway with her arms folded and a frown on her face. "Come out here."

Shadow stopped moving, debating on whether to come out of the shadows or not.

"Shadow."

Shadow slowly emerged from the wall. "Uh huh?"

His mother sighed. "Again? A fight? Shadow, you can't be doing this all the time!"

"I know…"

"Then why do you do it?! Shadow I have a hard of enough time keeping us afloat money-wise. I don't have time to deal with you getting in trouble!"

Shadow stood with his head down.

"Can you please just give it a break?"

He didn't say anything.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Give me your DS and your laptop."

Shadow lifted his head. "Mom! No! I need those!"

"No you don't. This is your punishment." She went to his room and opened the door. Shadow went after her. "Mom no!"

"Two weeks without."

"Mom I already have a punishment! I have to help with the dance that's happening on Halloween!"

She stopped. "Oh really?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"Good, you'll be doing something that helps the school. But you're still getting those two things taken away." She picked up his laptop from his desk and held her hand out for his DS. Shadow started grumbling something and pulled his DS out of his jacket pocket and handed it over.

"Thank you." His mom walked out of his room with both of his electronics.

Shadow stood there with his arms folded and a sour look on his face.

* * *

Ky got home just after his sister. He threw his backpack on the couch.

"Kris? Where are you? I want to talk to you!" He called but there was no answer. Suddenly Amy popped up from around the corner in the kitchen. "You looking for Kris?"

Ky jumped. "When did you get here?"

"Kris invited me over." She answered.

"Well then, where is she?"

"She's upstairs playing GameCube. I wouldn't go up there if I were you though." She took a sip from her blood slush that she had gotten from Sonic the Drive-In. "She's still mad and if I'm correct she's in her wolf form, and you do NOT want to meet her when she's angry in her wolf form."

Ky sighed. "Yeah I know lycanthropy. I've seen her tantrums before." Ky started to go upstairs anyway despite what the pink vampire had said. When he got to the top he slowly peered out from behind the corner of the wall. The ghost wolf was sitting in a bean bag in front of a big screen TV with some chips and a GameCube controller in her hands. It looked like she was playing Star Fox Assault. Ky slowly inched toward her. The wolf was too into her game to notice her brother sneaking up on her.

"Hey Kris…What're you doin'?"

Kris jumped and knocked over the bowl of chips. She angrily paused the game. "Hello. What do you want?" She asked irritatedly.

"Nothing." Ky answered. "I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"I'm still mad at you if that's what you're wondering."

"I know, but I'm willing to change."

Kris blinked in surprise. "You mean you're willing to let me talk to my boyfriend?"

He rubbed his arm. "Yeah…"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's YOUR boyfriend and I guess he's not, that bad. There are definitely worse guys out there."

"I really appreciate what you're doing for me."

"You're welcome."

Kris looked at the chips on the carpet. "You're the one that made me spill chips on the carpet. Clean it up."

Ky sighed. "OKAY…" He gathered up the chips in the bowl and started to walk downstairs.

Amy was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled. "I heard everything. Good job Ky."

The yellow vampire nodded. "Now I just gotta stop being an asshole to Shadow. That will be loads of fun." He walked to the trash can in the kitchen and threw the floor chips away.


	10. Chapter 10

That day it rained, hard, hard enough that it woke Shadow up. He lifted the lid of his coffin to check what time it was. It was Noon, much too early for him to be up, but he couldn't sleep. He opened the lid all the way and sat up. He looked around at his room. There were metal posters on the walls and clothes all over the floor. He yawned and picked up his phone but cringed at the bright light coming from the screen. He noticed that there were new texts that he hadn't checked yet and opened the lock screen. He had been added in a group text with Sonic, Kris and Amy.

 _ **S**_ _-The fight this morning was brutal_

 _ **A**_ _-I know, I didn't watch it._

 _ **K**_ _-Me either._

 _ **S**_ _-Someone videoed it and put it on YouTube that's how I saw it._

 _ **A**_ _-Sonic, why didn't you stop them? Somebody could have gotten killed!_

 _ **S**_ _-I tried! Shadow doesn't listen to anything I say! He has a superiority complex that all vampires seem to have._

 _ **A**_ _-Sonic!_

 _ **S**_ _-Amy, you have to admit it's true._

 _ **K**_ _-Guys, you know that Shadow is a part of this group text, right?_

 _ **S**_ _-Who invited him?_

 _ **A**_ _-I did, I'm the one that started this group text in the first place._

 _ **S**_ _-Amy why?_

 _ **A**_ _-Because! He's my friend and I can invite whoever I want to!_

Shadow made a huffing noise and started to text.

 _ **SH**_ _-I can see everything you text Sonic_

Someone started to text and there were three dots appeared.

 _ **S**_ _\- Shadow it's like, noon, What are you doing up?_

 _ **SH**_ _\- What are you doing up?_

 _ **S**_ _-I can't sleep._

 _ **K**_ _-Hey Shads_

 _ **SH**_ _-Hey Kris, how's it going?_

 _ **K**_ _\- Good. Good news! Ky said he'd let me talk to you in person._

 _ **SH**_ _\- That's great_

 _ **A**_ _\- Please tell me you didn't kill Jet_

 _ **S**_ _\- He didn't, me and him went to the skate park._

 _ **A**_ _\- Thank Satan!_

 _ **K**_ _\- Hey you guys, how about we meet up tonight at the graveyard._

 _ **KY**_ _\- Hey guys._

 _ **K**_ _\- Why are you up?_

 _ **SH**_ _\- Oh Satan…_

 _ **KY**_ _\- Shut up Shadow_

 _ **K**_ _\- KY remember what you said to me_

 _ **KY**_ _\- I know…_

 _ **A**_ _\- I think that's a great idea Kris. We'll do it tonight. We can just hang out. Bring games and stuff._

 _ **S**_ _\- That sounds cool, okay._

 _ **A**_ _\- I think we should invite Silver and Blaze too_

 _ **S**_ _\- What about Tails?_

 _ **A**_ _\- He can come too_

 _ **K**_ _\- I'm getting tired. Bye you guys._

 _ **EVERYONE**_ _\- Bye._

 _ **S**_ _\- I better get to sleep too._

 _ **A**_ _\- Good day_

Shadow looked at his clock again. It was 12:20. He yawned. It was time for him to try and get some sleep too. He put down his phone, laid down and put the coffin lid back in place.

* * *

That night Sonic woke up and transformed into his werewolf form while in the shower.

"Dammit. Now I gotta brush this shit." He complained and turned off the water. He got out of the shower and got a towel. He knew how Tails would get if he shook himself dry. Sonic looked at himself in the mirror. A very wet wolf stared back at him.

"Hey Tails you wanna go to the graveyard?" Sonic called to his friend as he walked into the kitchen.

The fox sat at the island with a cup of coffee. "Sure Sonic." He answered.

Sonic got a donut out of the refrigerator and took a bite out of it. "Say, aren't you a bit young to drink coffee?"

"How about I do what I want and you just be quiet?"

Sonic swallowed his bite of donut. "I can still take back my graveyard invitation."

"No Sonic! I never get to go anywhere! Please!"

Sonic chuckled and ate the rest of the donut. "You aren't scared, are you?"

"Of course not, but vampires…" Tails shivered.

"Tails, you've been around both Amy and Shadow and they have never done anything to you. Why are you afraid?"

"I don't want to let my guard down."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Come on…"

* * *

An hour later Amy was on her way to the graveyard with Sonic and Tails.

"It's nice that we get to hang out like this together." Amy said.

"Yeah, I brought my favorite squeaky toy." Sonic held up a fox dog toy and pushed the squeaker inside of it making it squeak.

Amy smiled. "That's so cute Sonic!"

"Yeah but why does it have to be a fox?" Tails grumbled under his breath.

"It's a fox because it reminds me of my best buddy." Sonic nudged Tails.

"Still."

They neared the graveyard and snuck in through the rusty old gate. Sonic almost got stuck because he was too big but Amy pulled him out of the gate. Shadow and Kris were already there waiting for them, sitting on two headstones.

"It's about time you three got here." Shadow got off of the headstone and walked over to them with Kris following him from behind. "What took you guys so long?"

Sonic gave Amy a look. "Somebody wasn't ready when we got to her house and her mom thought that I was her boyfriend so she made us stay so that she could ask questions."

Amy puffed up her cheeks. "Well aren't you?"

"What have you been telling your family?"

"None of your business!"

Sonic stepped away from her. "Anyways, that's why we're late."

Shadow nodded. "I didn't get grounded, surprisingly."

"O RLY?" Sonic asked. "Dammit, now I'm spouting old memes."

Shadow looked at him weirdly. "Yeah…I just got my DS and my laptop taken away."

"Oh, so no more Pokémon?"

"Shut up."

Kris' ears perked. "Shadow, you play Pokémon?"

Shadow's cheeks started to turn red from embarrassment. "Yeah…" He answered quietly.

The wolf's eyes lit up. "I love Pokémon!"

"You do?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yup! I have games from every single generation!" Her tail started to wag.

Shadow smiled a bit. "Wow, you're a big Pokefan then."

Kris nodded again. "I am!" She started to pant excitedly and impulse hugged her boyfriend.

"Whoa! I can see that!"

Amy watched the interaction between the two. She looked over at Sonic. She wished that they could be that way without him running away. Sonic sat down and scratched himself with his foot. He wasn't even paying any attention! Amy nudged him.

"Sonic." Amy wrapped her arms around the werehog and Sonic just sat there.

 _He isn't running away or trying to wriggle his way out of it. Weird._ She thought. Amy released him from the hug and he didn't move. She looked at his squeaky toy on the ground. _Maybe…_ She picked up the toy.

"Sonic, you want the squeaky?" She asked him in a baby voice. "You want the squeaky?"

Sonic's eyes shot to the toy in her hand and he suddenly turned into a puppy. He started to pant and he jumped around.

"Go get it!" Amy threw the toy far away and Sonic ran after it. She smiled. _So cute!_

Shadow watched the werewolf run after the toy. "I told you he's a dog, but you didn't listen to me."

"Your girlfriend's a dog…" Tails mumbled.

"Tails!" Amy shouted.

Shadow quickly had him by the collar of his shoulder cape. "What did you just say about her!"

The fox suddenly couldn't breathe, he squirmed and tried to get out of the vampire's grasp but he wouldn't let go.

"Answer me." Shadow demanded.

"Shadow stop it!" Kris cried. She ran over to him and tried to pull him away.

Sonic came back with his squeaky toy. "Hey what's going o- SHADOW!" He dropped his toy and got right in Shadow's face. "Let him go." He growled.

Shadow hissed at the werewolf and dropped the fox on the ground. Tails scrambled to his feet and hid behind Sonic.

"This is why I hate vampires…" He said quietly.

"What the Hell were you doing to him?!" Sonic's voice boomed.

"He called Kris a dog!"

"Dude she is a dog!"

"She's a wolf! And he was disrespecting her, and nobody I care about gets disrespected on my watch!"

"Shut up you bloodsucking leech!" Tails shouted.

Amy gasped and everyone went silent.

"What did you just call me?" Shadow finally asked.

"Tails no." Sonic pleaded.

"You know what? I'll say it again. I hate vampires!" Tails shouted. "They're always parading around like they're hot shit and the only thing they do is terrify me!"

Shadow looked at Sonic. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"N-no."

"Sonic thinks so too! Right Sonic?"

"Tails!"

Shadow's claws started to get longer. He grabbed the werewolf by the shoulders. "So you've been teaching him to hate vampires eh?"

"No!"

"Yes you have!"

Amy stood there with her hands over her mouth in shock. Could he really have?"

Sonic shook Shadow away from him. "I have to go now!" He started to run away on all fours. Tails trailed behind him. "Sonic!"

Shadow stood there, steaming mad. Kris and Amy stood together trying to process what just went on. The male vampire turned around. "So, you guys want to do something or what?" He asked.

"I brought Uno…" Kris answered and held up some Uno cards.

Shadow slapped his sides. "Great, Uno. Let's play and try to forget what just happened." He sat down on the ground. "Gimme the cards, I'll deal them." He got the cards and dealed out seven for each person

"Shadow," Amy asked. "Do you think Sonic doesn't like vampires?"

The male vampire put down a card. "I don't know Amy. Who else could the kid be learning those things from."

"Television." Kris answered. "That could be one place." She put down a green two.

"Yeah…" The female vampire put down a blue two. "I think I'm having second thoughts about going with him to the dance now."

"But isn't that what you wanted to do? You love him." Kris replied.

"I know but with what just happened…"

"I can understand what you're talking about." The wolf was waiting for Shadow to put down a card.

"Yeah…" Shadow put down a card. "Kris, you still don't want to go to the dance, right?" He asked.

"I've been thinking about it."

He nodded. "But I have this strange feeling that I'm forgetting something today."

"Hey guys!" Silver appeared over the hill. "Sorry I'm late! I had to help with dance stuff!"

"Dammit I forgot! I was supposed to help today…Welp, too late now."

Silver walked closer to them and Blaze was behind him. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Playing Uno." Kris replied. "You wanna play?"

"He can play next round." Shadow stretched himself out. "I'm on a roll."

"Hey…" Blaze said quietly.

"Hey Blaze." Amy smiled at her and offered a seat next to her. The cat sat down and watched the Uno game.

Shadow smirked. "Hey Silver, have you asked Blaze out yet?"

"Shut up Shadow!" Silver said through his teeth. "I haven't asked her yet!"

"Well, she's here, why not do it now?"

"Not in front of everybody!"

"Ok, but you better hurry. Sonic's got his eye on her."

"Grr…"

Amy put her hand on Silver's shoulder bone. "Let's not start something else tonight."

Silver sighed. "All right…" He and Blaze watched the rest of the game and just as Shadow promised, they got to play the next round, but Shadow won two times in a row.


	11. Chapter 11

Tails why did you say that?!" Sonic scolded his little brother the next night as Tails didn't want to talk to him the other night.

"I don't know Sonic but I know that I meant what I said. I hate vampires." He answered with his arms folded.

Sonic circled around him. "Tails, you can't just say things like that when some of our BEST FRIENDS ARE VAMPIRES!"

"Who says I'm friends with them?"

"You're friends with Amy!"

"Nope."

"Tails!"

The fox wouldn't talk.

Sonic picked up his cell phone and called Amy, hoping she would pick up.

* * *

Amy was in her purple and pink bedroom brushing her hair when she heard her cell phone ring, specifically the one that she had set for Sonic which was "Can't Fight the Moonlight" by Lee Ann Rhymes. She turned around from facing her mirror that didn't work and frowned. She put down her hairbrush and jumped on her bed and got her phone. She pressed the talk button and held the phone in her hands. Sonic was put on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sonic…"

"Amy. I need to talk to you."

Amy flipped her hair, though Sonic couldn't see it. "About what? Because I need to know what was up with Tails the other night."

"I don't know. I think he was just scared and got angry."

"And that gives him the right to say hateful things?"

"Well no but-"

"There's no buts about what he said! He shouldn't have said those things at all!" Amy shouted. She could hear Sonic whining at her yelling at him.

"Amy I know."

"You should teach him better!"

"I'm trying but he won't talk to me. He thinks he's in the right."

"Just DO SOMETHING!" Amy had tears in her eyes now and she had to keep the dry anger from falling into wet anger. She grit her teeth and breathed in hard.

"Amy are you okay?" The werewolf asked. He could hear her breaking down and he was concerned.

Amy wiped her eyes with her arm. "It's nothing. I-I'm sorry." Her voice stuttered as she tried not to cry.

"Amy, do you need help? I could come over if you want me to." Sonic offered. Tails was in the background watching Adult Swim which he really shouldn't have been watching.

"No. I want to be alone tonight. Thank you for offering though. At any other time I would have said yes but not now."

Tails turned up the TV.

"Tails. I can't hear what Amy is saying, turn that down please."

"No."

"Did you take some of your potion? Because you're acting like a real jerk."

"No."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Sonic cupped his hand around his mouth. "I'm sorry Amy but I have to go deal with Tails. I'll call you back later." He hung up.

Amy put down her phone on her bed and sighed.

* * *

Kris, Ky and Shadow sat at the kitchen table at Kris and Ky's house staring at each other.

"What are we doing again?" Shadow asked.

"We're proving that Ky can stand it and act normal when me and you interact." Kris answered.

"Kris, we don't have to do this I'm fi-"

Kris was hugging Shadow. Ky just stared at her. He flinched.

"Don't say anything." He thought to himself.

Shadow could see he was having trouble and smirked. He turned to Kris and kissed her on the lips. The ghost was surprised at what the vampire was doing.

Ky flinched again and Shadow pulled Kris in close and started kissing her on the neck.

"Shadow, you're TRYING to make me feel uncomfortable!" Ky suddenly shouted.

Shadow let his girlfriend go and propped his chin up on his fist. "You're right, I was. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Now you just have to do that every time you see us together. Easy."

"…"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Ky got up and went to answer the door. As he walked closer he could see a poof of pink hair through the window.

"Hi Amy." He greeted when he opened the door.

The pink hedgehog smiled and nodded. "Good evening Ky."

"Hey Amy, there's no need to be formal with us. Come in." Ky got out of the way to let her walk through the threshold. She walked through to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Hello." Amy greeted. "How are ya'll doing?"

"We're doing good." Shadow replied. "Take a seat." He pulled the last of the chairs out so that she could sit down. Amy sat down and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Making Ky feel uncomfortable." Shadow said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh…" Amy replied. "Sonic called me this evening before I decided to come over."

Ky sat down. "What did he say?"

The pink vampire breathed in. "He said that he's trying to set Tails straight."

"That's good." Kris replied.

"If you ask me the racist bastard's not going to do anything." Shadow said with a frown.

"Shadow!"

"What? It's just my thoughts."

Amy put her hands on the table. "I'm sorry I just have to rant."

"Alright." Ky pushed Kris. "Sorry but can you go into the living room?"

"Why?"

"Official vampire bitching session."

Kris rolled her eyes and went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Ok Amy, pour out whatever it is you have to say!" Ky said loudly and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Okay…I just never thought that Sonic would allow Tails to be like that, he was always this kind person."

Shadow yawned. "Compared to me he is, but he's still kind of an asshole."

Amy looked at him. "You aren't as bad as you used to be."

"Yeah. Right."

"You just don't want to admit you've gone soft." Ky laughed a bit.

"Have not!"

"Whatever, you're nice to Kris."

"Newsflash she's my girlfriend. I have to be nice to her."

"If you weren't I'd have to kick your ass."

Shadow folded his arms. "Yeah right, like you could even do it."

"I could if I wanted to. I'm way older than you."

"But are you stronger? You are a string bean!" Shadow shouted.

"Guys don't get yourselves into another fight!" Amy got between them and hissed at them.

Both boys sat back in their chairs. "Fine." Both complained.

"We're not even talking about Sonic and Tails anymore. How are we going to fix them?" Amy asked.

"Maybe not scare the bejesus out of Tails." Ky glared at Shadow. "For once."

Shadow sat up. "I'm sorry I look the way I look."

"Can you at least not look at everyone like an angry serial killer?"

"It's my face!"

"Smile."

"That would scare him even more!"

"Okay." Ky slapped himself on the forehead. "Shadow can't fix his face. Now what?"

Amy raised her hand. "What about if we just be really nice to him? Then maybe his fear will go down."

"That's an idea!" Ky hi-fived her.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "He's a normie and plus he's a kid that probably watches too many old horror movies. He will never not be afraid of us."

Amy tapped her nails on the table. "I know, but we have to try something. Sonic's supposedly trying to help him calm down."

"Supposedly."

"Is that what we're going to do?" Amy asked the whole table.

"I guess so." Shadow answered.

"Kris! You can come back in the kitchen now!" Ky called to his sister. The ghost hedgehog floated back in the kitchen with the remote in her hands. "What?"

"We're done now."

"Ok."

"Operation make Tails be okay with vampires and Shadow you just stay away from him is a go!"

The four put their hands in and raised them up to the ceiling.


	12. Chapter 12

The next Monday Amy approached Sonic. Sonic turned around to see her leaning on a locker next to his.

"Good evening Amy." Sonic greeted her but he didn't get a response from her. Amy just stared at him.

"Uh, hello?" Sonic waved his hand in front of her face. "You awake?"

"Hello Sonic." Amy finally replied. She blinked.

Sonic closed his locker. "Did you just space out for a minute?"

"Yeah, Sonic, I wanted to talk to you about the dance." She answered and asked him.

"Amy, I'm sorry about what Tails said at the graveyard the other night. I had no idea he would do that."

Amy sighed. "Sonic, tell me the truth. Do you say things like that when we're not around? Bad things, about vampires?"

Sonic put his hand on her shoulder and looked at the ground. "Amy don't mean to hurt your feelings but, I do say bad things sometimes, and maybe Tails picked up on them but I never mean any of it towards you."

"What's the difference? Sonic, Tails called Shadow a slur. I never would have thought that you used slurs."

Sonic cocked his head. "I don't. I think Tails must have got that from some of my older family members or the internet. It wasn't me he got that from. And I only say bad things because Shadow says bad things about werewolves sometimes."

Amy stood up straight on her does to get up to his eye level. "But I know you are better than him. You are a nice guy."

Sonic scratched his head. "Yeah, I am…"

"I need you to prove to me that you will not stoop to his level."

"What does this have to do with the dance?" He asked.

Amy stopped standing on her toes. "It has to do with the dance because, I'm having second thoughts about going with you."

Sonic frowned. "Amy, don't you want to go with me? It's all you've been talking about lately."

"I don't want to go with you if you bad mouth my kind. I don't care what Shadow does. I'll deal with him later, but this is just like going out with a vampire hunter to me."

"Amy."

"I have to go to class now, I'll see you later." She walked off.

Tails walked up beside him. "Hi Sonic, what's with Amy?" He asked.

Sonic glared at him. "She thinks that I'm bad mouthing vampires because of you."

"But you do." The fox replied.

"It's only because Shadow says bad stuff about werewolves…"

Tails frowned. "Sonic, are you mad at me?"

Sonic started to growl. "Yes, very. It's your fault that I'm in this mess in the first place. If you had just kept your mouth shut this wouldn't have happened." Sonic started to walk to class without his friend. Tails stood there in the hallway.

* * *

Shadow sat in his Home Economics class putting the finishing touches on his bat pillow. He put the thread in between his teeth and bit it off. He was done! The black and red hedgehog looked at his creation and smiled to himself. Amy was finishing an extra credit project and Kris was sitting reading a book. The teacher came around to mark Shadow's pillow as done and afterwards gave it back to him. He looked at Kris and to the pillow, he got up.

"Kris." He said when he walked up to her.

"Yeah?" Kris replied and put a piece of paper to bookmark her place.

Shadow took out the bat pillow from behind his back. "Here, I made this for you."

Kris put her hands to her heart. "Shadow! That's so sweet of you."

Shadow started to blush. "Not so loud."

"Sorry." The snow leopard ghost hugged the bat pillow and squeed.

"I even stitched your name on the back." He said quietly.

She turned the pillow over to see and smiled big. She gave him a big hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome…"

Later at lunch Kris showed the pillow to everyone at the table.

"Look at what Shadow made me in Home Economics!"

Sonic took the pillow in his hands to get a closer look. "Wow, I didn't know that Shadow was crafty."

Amy nodded. "He's made some pretty nice stuff in class."

Sonic nodded back and gave the pillow back to its owner. "Hey Shadow, can I see some other stuff that you've made?" He asked.

Shadow took a bite of the steak he was eating. "Whatever."

Sonic looked around the cafeteria and spotted Silver who was talking to Blaze outside the doors where it was a little bit quieter. "Hey, I think Silver's gonna do it."

"Blaze, I've been meaning to give you this since I finished it last week." The zombie hedgehog held out the pastel chalk portrait of the witch cat. "I worked really hard on it to get everything proportionally correct."

The cat looked at the portrait of herself. "Silver, I don't know what to say! It's good, really good."

"Thank you, and I really would like to ask you if…You'd go to the dance with me on Halloween." He said while looking at her with his dead eyes.

Blaze looked at him, and then looked at the picture and back at him. She could see the nervousness on what was left of his face. "Um…" She started.

Silver stood up straight as he could. _Please say yes._ He thought.

"…Okay."

Silver smiled, though the cat couldn't tell. "Thank you Blaze! This means so much to me!" He gave her a hug and walked with her into the cafeteria.

"Woo! You go Silver!" Sonic's table cheered.

The zombie hedgehog waved to them and they both went to the food line to get their lunch.

"I'm really happy for him." Amy commented. "Silver has been so nervous about it lately."

"Yeah. It's good that she accepted." Sonic replied.

Tails sat down next to Sonic with his tray of food. "How's it going?" He asked.

Nobody spoke to him.

"Guys?"

Nothing.

"I'm sorry about what I said this weekend…"

Amy spoke. "Tails, what you said was hurtful."

The fox looked down at his legs. "I know…"

"Not all vampires are like what you see in TV shows or movies Tails."

"I told you I'm sorry."

"We're going to teach you that we're not all bad, it's just Hollywood likes to portray us as bloodsucking murderous monsters."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Jet wasn't at the table next to them.

Sonic was concerned. "I wonder where Jet is."

Shadow smirked. "I probably scared him so badly that he doesn't wanna come to school anymore."

Amy slammed her hands on the table. "Is that any way to start us teaching Tails that vampires aren't all bad?"

"I am not a part of that!"

"You should be!"

Kris held her pillow up. "Shadow made me this pillow."

Tails looked up at her. "I'm sorry I called you a dog."

"Thank you for apologizing."

"And that pillow is nice."

"Thank you."

Amy pounded her fist on the table. "See? Shadow can be sweet!"

The fox nodded. He had a lot to learn.


	13. Chapter 13

In one of the media rooms Amy and Ky were setting up a presentation that they had set up for Amy's vampire depression movement that she had planned to show the people to be recruited.

"Hey, how do you set up the projection thingy?" Ky asked while fiddling with the projector.

"You just sync it to the computer and confirm the settings, then you just flip the switch on it to turn it on." Amy went over to the computer and made sure the projector was all right.

"Okay." Ky got some chairs and set them up towards the white board. "Have you put up signs or something to make sure people even know about this?"

Amy nodded from behind the computer. "Yep! I got it done yesterday."

"Yesterday was Sunday."

"I know."

"You're really committed."

After they were done they left the room to go to class. The presentation would start after school.

In Shadow's World History room, they were learning about the different wars that went on between vampires and werewolves.

He yawned. "Boring."

"And the war between the therianthropes of Russia and the vampires of the Third Reich ended with Russia defeating the vampires due to poor preparation for the weather."

Shadow stared at the clock. It was almost time to leave. "Come on." He said quietly.

"Don't forget to do the reading of Chapter 5. There will be a quiz on the material."

The bell rang and Shadow got up to leave. When he was outside he was stopped by Amy.

"Shadow, I need to ask you something." She told him.

"What is it?" He asked, adjusting his backpack.

"Will you come to my vampire presentation after school? I would really like you to be there." She replied and smiled.

"Amy there is a quiz I have to study for and I have to do some reading."

Amy put her hands on her hips. "Since when have you cared about that kind of stuff? Com'on it won't be that long. I want you there, you were the reason why I started it all in the first place."

Shadow sighed. "But I don't want to."

Amy looked at him with sad eyes. The perfect thing to get him to go. Shadow tried to look away.

"Com'on Amy. I don't-"

She started to whine pitifully.

Shadow looked back at her. "…Alright fine! If it will stop you from doing that!"

Amy jumped up in victory. "Yes! It always works! I'll be happy to see you after school." She hugged him tight as a thank you. "Thank you!"

Shadow just stood there glaring at her. "Please let me go."

The pink hedgehog let go of him. "Alright." She turned into a bat and flew off down the hallway. There were a lot of people in the hall and Shadow was squished up against the lockers now. The wolf would fix that. He turned into his wolf form and used his strength to push people away. He growled and bared his fangs to get people to move. As he had expected it, people moved and some girls even petted him, to his annoyance. He ran down the hall.

Sonic and Tails were walking down the hall when a black wolf ran straight into them.

"Shadow, watch where you're going!" Sonic shouted and helped Tails up off the ground.

Shadow stared at them and turned around and ran away.

"What is with him?" Sonic asked.

"He's probably just agitated about something." Tails answered.

Amy found the two and landed on top of Sonic's head in bat form.

"Hello Amy." Sonic greeted her and took her off of his head. The bat flew up and Amy changed back to normal. "Hi you guys. I wanted to invite you to my vampire depression presentation after school, maybe you two can learn something about vampires."

Sonic nodded. "That sounds fun. You think so Tails?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? There will be food."

Sonic licked his lips. "Well we have to go now. We'll be there."

"Okay. I'll see you there." Amy waved goodbye and disappeared down the hallway.

"But Sonic-" Tails complained.

Sonic stopped him. "Tails, this is part of your lessons on how good vampires are. Maybe if you know why they do some of the things they do you'll learn that they're not that bad."

* * *

After school the people that were coming to the presentation were piling into the media room. Amy was at the door handing out brochures. There wasn't really that many but there were enough to fill up about half the chairs. When everyone was inside, including Shadow, Sonic and Tails, Amy stood in the dark at the front of the room. The only thing you could see were here brilliant green eyes glowing.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for coming to my presentation on vampires." She pulled down the screen and turned on the projector and a power point presentation appeared on screen. She smiled and got out of the way so that everyone could see. "And I would like to thank Shadow for being here because he's the reason why I had this idea in the first place."

Everyone turned to look at Shadow fondly or to scowl at him. Kris sat next to him, still hugging the pillow he made for her. Shadow just sat there with one of his legs laid across his knee. He yawned.

"So to start the presentation we'll go back to the early history of vampires…"

Tails sat, taking in knowledge about the species. As it turned out vampires originated from three angels that rebelled against the Lord named Molorch, Ba'al and Balial. The Lord sent an army of angels lead by the Archangel Michael to combat them and the army of angels won. The bodies of the three were burned and sent to Earth. Worshippers found their ashes and revived them, but they awoke with a thirst for blood so they attacked the tribes of worshippers. They parted ways afterwards but they made up a rule of three that stated the vampires had the ability to make more of their own kind. Then she went on to the classic to modern history of vampires. Tails raised his hand.

"Yes Tails?" Amy called on him.

"So vampires are just fallen angels then?"

"You could say that, it certainly supports the reasons why holy objects repel us."

"Uh huh."

She went on to name some famous vampires in history and to name some you wouldn't have guessed were vampires like William Shakespeare and Napoleon Bonaparte. Then she went on to their powers and abilities like turning into different animals and other powers like hypnotism. But the real good part was towards the end where she went on to tell about the good things that vampires have done like, becoming doctors and Olympic winners and even software company owners.

"And here is why I gather you all here. I wanted to talk about depression within the vampire community. We all know that some vampires can be real jerks, but maybe there's a reason behind their negativity." She stopped the power point and stood in front of the screen. "Let's face it, living forever sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Shadow put up his hand quickly and put it back down.

"It does, and living forever and seeing your friends die is heartbreaking, which the heartbreak could lead to depressed feelings and thoughts of suicide."

"Yep."

"Which is why I have started a movement to fight vampire depression and just depression in general! We need to support each other and be nice to each other, because we never know when someone is headed down a dark path."

Tails looked at Amy and felt a guilty feeling in his stomach. He stood up. "I'll help." He said. "I don't want anybody to kill themselves because of something I have done. I'm sorry." He started to tear up and cry.

Sonic pulled him back down. "Don't cry Tails. It's okay."

The fox put his face in Sonic's arm fur.

"Is this over yet?" Shadow asked.

"Almost." Amy answered. "We need to make a pledge to stop bullying too, that could drive someone down the wrong road."

"I promise!" Tails shouted.

Amy nodded. "Alright. The food is in the corner on the tables if you want some."

Everyone in the room got up and headed for some food. Amy turned off the computer and Sonic walked over to her.

"Great job on the presentation Amy. We learned a lot. Didn't we Tails?" He slapped his friend on the back.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry about what I did to you and Shadow."

"We accept just as long as you be nice."

Shadow walked over with a cookie in his mouth. "Yeah it was good. Now I just gotta get home and study."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then."

"Whatever." He walked out of the room.

Tails put his hand over his heart. "I promise."

Sonic leaned in so that Tails couldn't hear him whisper to Amy. "Nice job on changing his mind."

"All in a day's work. 😊 Amy smiled and said.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Kris was walking down the hallway with Shadow's pillow still in her arms. She was stopped by Blaze who was looking at tuxedos on her phone.

"Hey Kris, how do you like this tux?" She asked and showed her a dark purple tuxedo with a matching bowtie.

Kris looked at it. "Is that for Silver?" She asked.

"No, it's for me."

"Oh, well…It's nice, I like the purple. But isn't the Halloween dance a costume dance?" She asked.

Blaze closed out of the internet app on her phone. "Yeah but, I would rather wear a tuxedo."

Kris blinked. "Tux's cost a lot of money you know."

"I know, but my family is rich remember? I can afford it."

"Okay, but what about Silver?"

"I'm getting him a black tuxedo."

"But he's a zombie, won't he mess it up?"

Blaze shook her head. "Nope, he knows how to keep himself clean to where he won't bleed on everything."

Kris nodded.

"Do you know if you and Shadow are going yet?" The witch also asked.

Kris nodded. "I think it would be a good thing for us to go, like Amy said."

Blaze nodded. "That's good."

"That's wonderful news to hear!" Amy popped up out of nowhere. "This is a really good thing for you two!"

Blaze started to walk. "So you're still going with Sonic, even after what happened?"

Amy nodded. "I think he's better than Shadow and I have faith in him. He will do the right thing, and Tails said he was sorry too. Double win!"

"But will he really be sorry?" Kris asked.

"I know he is, he started crying at my presentation."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Is he going to the dance?" Blaze asked.

"Hm?" Amy wondered. "I thought his girlfriend was dead."

Kris snuggled the pillow. "So maybe she's a ghost."

"I don't think kids that don't go here are allowed at the dance Kris." Amy replied.

"Actually, anyone can come with someone who is an actual student here." Blaze put her phone away and said.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Amy replied.

"I'm on the Student Council so I know these things."

Shadow came walking through the hallway with orange and black streamers while mumbling to himself.

"Hey Shadow!" Amy greeted him. He didn't say hi back.

"Don't mind him, the Council President got onto him about not helping with the dance." Blaze explained. "Now he's got to work twice as hard."

"Isn't Jet supposed to help with that too?" Amy asked.

"I don't know how you know that but yes." Blaze answered. "He seems to have disappeared. Have you two seen him around lately?"

Amy flipped her hair. "He's probably skipping school to plan revenge against Shadow. I heard he's still mad about the fight."

"But didn't he win?" Kris asked.

"They both lost, Sonic saw the fight and told me. Jet kicked him in the balls and now people think he's a wimp that has to resort to crotch kicking when he's losing." Amy said

"That sounds like something he would do."

"I won!" Shadow yelled from down the hall. "Don't you deny it!"

Amy turned her head. "Just put up the streamers!"

Sonic and the devil himself were racing down the hall. Sonic was running on all fours and Jet was riding on his skateboard, which he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Jet you better stop it before you hurt someone!" Amy shouted and opened her parasol in front of Jet's face.

"Wha-? Whoa!" The hawk skidded to a stop just before the point of her parasol could stab him in the eye. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

Sonic stopped and growled at the hawk. "I told you, you would get busted by her!"

"Shut up!" Jet looked around. "Were you guys talking about me?"

"We were talking about how much of a pussy you are." Kris stated with her arms folded. "How you handled the fight."

Jet squawked. "I won that fight!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

Shadow walked angrily over to them. "I won, you kicked me in the balls. Now everyone thinks you're a pussy for doing so."

"What if I told everyone about your little secret?" Jet smiled evily.

"Shadow sleeps with a doll." Kris said with her arms still folded.

Jet looked at her. "Uhh…Yeah"

"We know."

"But not everyone else!"

Amy sighed. "Nobody cares. Besides he's much too scary for anyone to make fun of him. His best friend that gave it to him died in a horrible accident."

"I didn't know that. But still!"

"JET! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DECORATING THE BIG GYM!" Silver shouted while running as fast as he could for a zombie.

Jet flinched. "Ughh…."

Shadow smirked. "So, does everyone have a costume ready? The dance is on Friday."


	15. Chapter 15

Amy jumped up and down. "Oh I do! I have this cute couple's costumes for me and Sonic. She stopped and wagged her pointer finger. "But I'm not telling you guys what they are, it's a surprise!"

Sonic looked away from all of them while blushing. He knew what it was already.

Jet smirked. "Well I'm not going."

"You mean you aren't taking Wave?" Amy asked.

"No I'm not. Where on Earth did you get that from?" Jet answered. "WE AREN'T DATING."

Everyone stared at him. "Ohhhh."

"Have you guys been shipping us!"

Everyone else looked at the floor. "Yes…"

Silver finally got over to them and grabbed Jet's arm. "You need to be decorating the gym or else you'll be going, as one of the staff!"

Jet sighed and looked at the zombie. "Fine…" He walked off to where he was supposed to be.

Amy looked over at Silver. "So, how's the dance setup going so far?"

Silver stood up straight. "Really good actually. I think this is going to be one of the best we've ever had."

Amy smiled. "That's great. Me and Sonic are excited for it."

"Not that much." Sonic added.

"Well, at least I am."

Shadow paused the music playing on his iPod. "Kris convinced me to go, but I don't know what kind of costume I'm going to wear. I might just not wear one and come in regular clothes. I'm just that not into Halloween anymore."

Kris leaned into him. "Why nooot? It's fuuunnn!"

"Because I guess I'm just getting to old for dressing up. All it really does is piss me off."

"You're no fun." The ghost snow leopard pushed him playfully to which he didn't respond.

"Well I gotta go to class now." Amy said finally. "I have a big oral report to present on the history of vampires in History.

"I hope it goes well for you." Kris replied while still leaning into her boyfriend.

"Thank you. Bye you guys!" She ran off down the hallway to her History class. "I'll see you at Lunch!"

Shadow looked at Kris. "Can you stop leaning on me?"

The ghost shook her head. "No."

Sonic suddenly had a question in his mind. "Hey Kris. Have you ever possessed anybody?" He asked her.

Kris thought for a moment. She shook her head in Shadow's black jacket. "Nope."

"Well then…" Sonic got a smile on his face. "Possess him." He pointed at Shadow.

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"Because it'll be funny." Sonic started to snort.

"She isn't doing that." Shadow put his arm around the ghost to keep her from falling.

Blaze stood there with a book in her hands. "Hey, guys, I have to go to class now. Can you move out of the way?"

"Oh sorry Blaze." Sonic moved out of the way and let the cat through. He looked ay Shadow and Kris. "Aren't you guys gonna go to class?" He asked.

"…Nah we're probably going to sit outside somewhere." Shadow answered. Kris put her face in his jacket again and started to purr.

Sonic was surprised that Kris didn't say anything to that. "Kris, you're okay with skipping class?"

"It's just a review day." She answered. "I already know the material." She went back to purring into Shadow's jacket.

"Uhh, okay." Sonic lifted his backpack up off the ground. "See you later then." He walked away from them to his class.

* * *

Shadow and Kris sat in the grass behind the school where nobody could see them.

"It's a beautiful night tonight." Shadow said while looking up at the stars.

"It is." Kris replied. "I just can't believe that you asked me of all people. Why did you choose me?"

"Because."

"It's just that I'm so…I don't think anyone could love me."

Shadow looked at her. "Why?"

The ghost was quiet, but then spoke. "Because I don't love myself, and I think I'm annoying to people."

"You aren't annoying." Shadow replied with a frown on his face. "You just remind me of someone I knew way back when."

"That person?"

"Yes."

"And I don't give you flashbacks?"

"No, not at all."

"That's good."

"And because you remind me of her, that's part of the reason why I like you, but sometimes, it makes me sad."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Shadow pulled her closer to him. "You aren't annoying and people and I do love you, and that means a lot coming from me, because I don't love too many people."

"Thank you, Shadow…And are you sure you don't want to dress up for the dance?"

Shadow shook his head. "I'm sure."


	16. Chapter 16

Friday night was the dance and people were coming in right and left with their dates. The gymnasium was all decorated with Halloween décor and with tables with food and drinks on them. The Monster Mash was playing on the speakers and people were dancing to it. Sonic and Amy were at the punch bowl. She was wearing a yellow Belle dress from Disney's Beauty and the Beast with her hair all done up like Belle's and Sonic was dressed up in the Beast's blue French aristocrat outfit.

"Sonic, don't you think that this is just fantastic!" Amy exclaimed as she took herself a glass of punch. "I'll have to remember to congratulate Silver and Blaze later.

"You don't have to wait." Silver's voice said from behind them.

Amy turned around to see Silver and Blaze waiting to get some food from the table. They were both dressed in tuxedos, Blaze's was purple and Silver's was black.

"You two look adorable!" Amy squealed.

"You two too look adorable…" Blaze said quietly.

"What? I can't hear you!" Amy said loudly over the music.

"She said that you two look adorable also!" Silver answered for her.

"Oh, thank you!" Amy replied. "So, when did you get here?!"

"We just got here!"

"Us too!"

Silver looked around. "Where's Tails?! Isn't he with you guys?!"

Sonic shook his head. "He's somewhere with his date, Cosmo!"

"Who's Cosmo?!" Silver asked.

"I don't know, she must be a girl he met when he was still in Elementary school or something!"

"Have you seen Kris or Shadow yet?!"

"No!"

"Oh!"

"It's too loud in there…" Kris covered her ears with her leopard paws and sank down against the lockers in the hallway. Shadow stood beside her with his hands in his pockets. "We didn't have to come to this you know." He said.

"I thought it would be fun…"

"We don't have to go in the gym if you don't want to." He pointed at some people just standing in the hallways. "Look, some people are just hanging out here and in the commons area."

Kris looked up at him. "Yeah."

Shadow took one of her hands and pulled her up off the floor. "Get up. We'll go there."

"Okay." They both went into the open commons area where there was a giant chocolate fountain. Silver saw them and walked over to them with Blaze.

"Hey you guys." He greeted.

Shadow didn't respond but Kris waved hello to them.

"Why aren't you guys in the gym dancing?" Silver asked.

"Because it's too loud in there." Kris answered.

"Yeah it is. Blaze thought so too so that's why we're out here now." He got a stick and put a tiny piece of cheesecake on it and put it in the chocolate fountain. "You having fun out here though?"

Kris got a pretzel stick and put it in the chocolate fountain. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah." The ghost took the pretzel stick out from under the chocolate fountain and stared at it.

"I thought ghosts couldn't eat." The zombie asked. "What are you going to do with that?" He took his little cheesecake out of the fountain.

"I don't know." She said. "I just did it out of impulse." She looked at her date. "Do you want this?" She asked.

Shadow shrugged. "Okay." He reached for the stick in her hand but she pulled it away.

"Let me do it."

The vampire sighed and bent down so that she could reach his face. The ghost put the chocolate covered pretzel in his mouth. Shadow held it there for a moment like it was a cigarette and then bit down and ate it. The ghost giggled.

Shadow stood up and licked some chocolate off of his face.

Silver laughed and gave Blaze the cheesecake off of the rod. Her tail started to sway back and forth.

"CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!" Sonic came barreling towards the chocolate fountain and proceeded to put his whole head under it.

Amy came running after him. "SONIC YOU'RE A WEREWOLF YOU CAN'T EAT CHOCOLATE!"

Sonic swallowed a mouthful of liquid chocolate and took a breath. "No! Professor Lupin could have chocolate and he was a werewolf!"

"Sonic he's dead and he's a fictional character!"

"He didn't die from eating chocolate though!" He went back to filling his mouth with liquid chocolate until a teacher saw him. Then he stopped and ran into the gym again with Amy running behind him.

Silver shook his head. "Oh Sonic…"

"Hey Silver, I think I can go back in for the slow dance when it comes on." Blaze said.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yes."

Silver looked over at Shadow and Kris. "Are you guys going to slow dance?"

"I don't know, you want to do it?" Shadow asked his ghost girlfriend.

"Hm…As long as it's not too loud." She answered.

"It won't be. I promise." Silver promised her. "I think it's about to start. Com'on. Then we can come back for pictures."

Shadow and Kris both nodded and followed the two into the gym where the DJ was switching over to a slow song so that the couples could dance together. The song that was put on was I Can't Help Falling in Love With You by Elvis Presley so it was really slow. Sonic and Amy were in the middle of the room swaying back and forth and dancing like Belle and the Beast.

Amy smiled a soft smile and sighed dreamily. "I've been waiting for this all my life Sonic. When you and me would finally dance together like this. This makes me so happy."

Sonic swayed and twirled with her, even though it made him uncomfortable to do so. "I'm glad I could make you happy Amy. That's all that I want."

Amy rubbed up against him. "Thank you Sonic." She held him close.

Silver and Blaze swayed also back and forth. Silver looked into the cat's golden eyes.

"Blaze, I'm very glad you said yes to me. I was so nervous that you'd say no."

Blaze blushed. "Silver I would never say no to you."

Silver smiled. "I hoped you wouldn't." He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her.

Shadow and Kris danced by themselves in the corner of the gym, swaying back and forth and not really dancing even though Shadow knew how to ballroom dance. They both were just waiting for the song to be over even though Kris liked it.

Tails and Cosmo were awkwardly sitting in chairs, also waiting for the song to be over. They were kids, they didn't understand all this mushy stuff.

Ky was at the punch bowl taking to people that came without a date. He also was keeping an eye out on Kris.

When the song ended, which felt like it went on forever. The upbeat dance music started to play again and everyone who didn't want to be in there got out of there quickly. Amy pulled Sonic along for pictures even though Sonic's costume was stained with chocolate.

"Amy you won't show up in pictures though." Sonic told her. "And I have chocolate all over me."

"I don't care, I'll turn into a bat. I just want this picture!" Amy dragged him inside the photo booth and swiftly assumed her bat form. Sonic pressed a few buttons for the settings and they both got ready for the camera flash. The first pose Amy flew in the air beside Sonic, the second picture Amy was on top of Sonic's head and the third picture Amy gave Sonic a kiss on his nose. Sonic stepped out of the photo booth with Amy and took the pictures from the printer on the side.

"Wow, these look great." He commented and looked at them. He gave Amy her copies when she turned back to normal.

"Sooo cute!" Amy squealed. She hugged Sonic and gave him another kiss, getting red lipstick on his cheek. "Thank you!"

Sonic gave her a thumbs up. "No problem." He sniffed around and found a smell in the air. "Do you smell…Meat?"

Amy laughed. "Sonic you can go."

"AROOOO!" Sonic howled as he went to search for the food he smelled.

Silver and Blaze appeared in line for the photo booth with funny props to make the pictures sillier.

"You guys already took your pictures?" Silver asked them.

"Yeah." Amy replied and showed him the photos. He took them and looked at them more closely.

"Wow so you show up in pictures as a bat?" He asked.

"Yep." She answered and took them back. "It's a thing I found out a long time ago."

"Cool."

"Welp. I gotta go make sure Sonic isn't destroying anything. See you later." She waved goodbye and walked off in the direction that Sonic went. She found him in line for pork chops and beans. His tail was wagging fast.

"Sonic are you trying to eat everything that is messy tonight? Your costume will be ruined."

Sonic looked at her. "But pork and beans are SOOOO GOOD!" He whined.

Amy shook her head. "Just don't get it everywhere."

Sonic nodded and eagerly awaited his pork and beans. When he got them, he sat down at a table where Amy joined him. She put down a plastic fork and a lot of napkins.

"Here, use a fork." She told him and gave him the fork. Sonic looked at the fork in his big hand and tried to use it he stabbed a piece of pork and put it in his mouth daintily. He looked to her for approval.

"That's good Sonic."

Sonic smiled and continued to eat, looking up every so often at his date. When he was finished he offered to get her something.

"No, I ate at home." Amy answered and wiped his face with the napkins.

Sonic barked and got up from the table with her. "Can I go to the chocolate fountain again?" He asked using big puppy dog eyes.

Amy sighed. "I don't see why not."

"YAY!" Sonic excitedly walked with her to the common area to the chocolate fountain. Kris was there talking to Blaze while Shadow dipped things into the fountain.

"Sonic you can go to it but don't just put your head under it, okay?" Amy told him.

Sonic nodded and got a metal rod and stabbed a strawberry onto it. He put the strawberry into the falling chocolate and licked his lips.

"So I was saying that I don't want a big party for my birthday and he didn't listen."

Ky appeared out of the gym and got a metal rod. "So how are things going?"

Shadow looked at him. "I didn't know you were even here." He put a chocolate covered strawberry in his mouth.

"Are you guys just standing here and dipping things in chocolate all night?" The yellow hedgehog asked.

Shadow and Sonic both nodded.

"Are you just going to stand by the punch bowl and make small talk with people?" Kris asked.

"No."

"You don't even have a date, why are you here?"

Ky smirked. "To keep an eye on you."

She gave him an annoyed look.

Ky stabbed a little piece of cheesecake and put it into the fountain. "That's what big brothers do."

Sonic looked to his side and made sure Amy wasn't looking. He stuck out his tongue in the fountain. Ky saw him.

"Sonic! That's gross!"

Sonic took his tongue out and licked his lips. "Chocolate."

Ky quickly took his cheesecake and threw it in the garbage. "Gross."

Shadow was already done dipping things and was looking at his phone. "Oh shit, guess what day it is now."

Kris suddenly got very excited. "OMG!" She started to jump around.

The music in the gym changed to something more festive for the date: November 1st.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" Kris sang in happiness.

Ky shook his head. "Oh Lord. Two months of this coming ahead."

Silver, Blaze and Amy started to sing along with her till they all formed a chorus. Shadow and Ky just stood there while Sonic was still preoccupied with the chocolate fountain that started to rain white chocolate.

"White chocolate?! YES!" He exclaimed.

Shadow and Ky looked at each other. They both shrugged.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
